Confessions in Heat
by BlackBlizzard
Summary: Kai is the Fire elemental so during Spring and Summer he tends to go through a period called Heat. During his heat he wants to confess to a teammate. (LavaShipping must read) Will he get what he wants?
1. Chapter 1

Kai walked out the dojo feeling uneasy it was his heat. No it wasn't his heat, he was in heat. His body felt hot all over. This happened once a year during spring but sometimes comes in summer also. It was like a mating season for him. It had started about the time he had his full potential but he hadn't known he had gone in heat he was too busy trying to save his sister. The heat turned to anger.

About a year later during spring he had taken a liking to a body of his teammate. He had thought of it a nothing but the cravings wouldn't stop he wanted him. He'll watch him on hours on hours. It started with dreams then hearing voices telling him to mark his territory. Sensei caught on to the way Kai stared at his teammate with lust and pain. Sensei had told Kai of heat and told him to meditate it off and not too get close to his love. After spring was over with Kai decided to confess.

***Confession***

It was about a year and a half ago, Kai felt cocky and his ego felt pretty boosted. He had spent his night preparing himself to confess it was going to go great. Everyone was in the dojo sharing stories on old times they had. Nya saw Kais smug look but shrugged it off. She would ask questions later. After hearing over a million stories they decided to move elsewhere particular the mall. It was only two of them left in the training room. Kai and his soon to be mate. His love wanted to stay and practice his combat and Kai agreed to help. He didn't actually agree he just said he'd help.

"Move your arm like this." Kai instructed from behind grabbing his loves arms guiding him. His love nodded taking it all in very seriously not noticing the position. "And if I move my arm like this..." Kai said and suddenly his love was on the ground with him on top of him. Kai could hear the curses muttered from the other.

"Uhhh I can't believe I didn't see that coming. Can you help me up?" Kai didn't answer he just stared down at the figure below. Kai leaned in slowly placing a gentle kiss on the others delicate lips. It was slow, not rough, and has meaning he didn't want to go too far with his mate he didn't want to frighten him with fast actions.

"Kai?! What the-" he was cut off. "Cole, I want you." Kai said then was abruptly pushed from on top of Cole. Cole got up quickly,"Kai I-I'm not that way and teammates shouldn't date I'm sorry and I'm sorry!" Cole ran to the door, looking back he saw the pain of rejection in Kai's eyes and left.

Kai had took the rejection badly. He had stopped talking to the others and he didn't come down to eat and seemed sickly. Nya had questioned him and he won't lie and say that he had cried to her of his misery. About a week after thinking of his crush crushing him he had decided he needed to stop being sad and get back to his ninja job.

He became the fire ninja everyone knew. Sensei believed that his period of exclusion was his time in heat and told no one to worry of their friend's absence. Cole and Nya were the only two who known what happened. Nya had took half the time questioning Cole for the rejection and why he had to hurt her brother that way. But Cole couldn't ever find the right words.

There was a tension now between the two; Kai and Cole but no one seemed to notice and they would like to keep it that way. When Cole talked to Kai he could never look him directly in the eyes. Not after the pain he caused. Kai spent more time with Jay having fun and with little flirts he'll give Jay but Jay wouldn't notice. Cole would.

Cole felt terrible like he was a throw away toy. Even though he rejected Kai he didn't think Kai would find a new person so quickly. Jay is still with Nya and is oblivious to Kai's fake flirts but they are fake.

***Present***** **

Kai was in heat and was not meditating to control it he was going to when he had got back scoping the area for any evil appearances. He and Jay made it back and walked in on sight niether of them wanted to see. Cole and Nya hugging in the hallway. Jay was the first to react by yelling and arguing with Cole. Jay wanted to fight and Cole was talking smack.

Nya held Jay back trying to calm him and took him off to the next room. Cole rubbed his head from an headache soon to start. Kai grabbed Cole by the arm and forcefully pushed him into his room. Kai's anger and jealousy unveiled itself, he pushed the black-haired ninja onto the wall.

"You didn't want me but my sister?" Kai said darkly,his hands around Coles waist squeezing him harder almost breaking something in his body. "Kai-" Cole was cut off by his body being slammed into the wall. He whimpered in pain looking down.

"Look at me." Kai commanded Cole didn't obey. "Look at me!" Kai yelled and Cole jumped in suprise at his voice and looked up but only for a split second then looked down. Kai put his hands through the shirt Cole was wearing touching the skin of his hips. "I'm not going to repeat myself again." Kai said using his elemental powers to burn Cole.

Cole screamed in pain trying to push Kai away but failed. "Why? Didn't you say teammates shouldn't date?" Kai said looking at the pain in Coles eyes. Kai took a hold on Coles face pulling him in a rough kiss that bruised both of their lips. Kai started to rub against him.

"Who do you belong to?" Kai asked aggressively,"Who?!" he asks again. Cole's body fit with Kai's. Kai would rub his against him making him shake from pleasure and fright. "YOU! YOU, ONLY YOU!" Cole screamed tears streaming from his eyes. Kai created an animalistic growl and bit Cole. Marking his territory.

Cole passed out from exhaustion, the heat, and passion. Kai carried Cole to his bed and looked at the damage he has done. Cole had swollen lips, burn marks the size of Kai's hands on his sides, and a deep teeth mark that bled on his shoulder. Kai felt proud of his markings. Kai moved and went to get a change of clothes all the rubbing caused him to, well you know. He went to the bathroom and grabbed the first aid kit he needed to tend to his mate's wounds.

He bandaged and iced the burns while Cole slept and covered the bite mark. As Cole slept Kai watched his every move. _mine _,mine Kai thinks to himself. The problem with heat was that Kai needs to be satisfied. He's started the first cycle marking and now he needs sex no he needs to make love.

Kai walked out the room to head to the kitchen but stopped when he saw his best friend and sis making out. "Eew sucking face." he said in a kid tone earning a glare from Jay. "Yo where's Zane?" Kai asked not seeing the nindriod all day. "Out with P.I.X.A.L " Nya answers following Kai to the kitchen whispering to Jay that she will be right back.

"What did you do?!" Nya asked. Kai looked confused,"What do you mean?" "I left Cole up there with you! And did you guys talk it out?" Nya asked. "I'll tell you later." Kai grabbed some snacks and headed on his way back to the room to see Cole struggling in the hallway to get to his room. Cole held his burned sides walking slowly not to intense the pain. Kai dropped what he had in his hands and ran over to help. He grabbed Cole from behind trying to help him walk.

"Slowly,babe, I'm sorry it hurts." Kai apologizes. Cole tensed when the red-ninja said babe. "Come on we're heading back to my room." Cole was a little afraid to say no,so he returned with Kai to the room.

Cole laid on the bed thinking about what has occurred. Was this okay? He was more forced _into_ it than it being two-sided. _YOU! YOU, ONLY _ YOU! Coles mind reminded him. He closed his eyes shut wishing it would go away.

"Cole." Cole opened his eyes and turned to Kai. "Cole, I want you now." Cole backed away, his face paling at Kai's words. Kais going to...rape me, Cole thinks. "But I'll go slow for you. Its what you want, you're my mate and I wouldn't want to hurt you any more than I've already did."

Cole was quiet. "Cole, can I kiss you?" Kai asks taking Coles face in his hands but not proceeding to do anything. "I don't know." Answered Cole. Kai didn't seemed shock from this and kissed Coles cheek, then his nose, and then his swollen lips. Kai started to move downward on to the might mark on Coles shoulder grazing over it with his tongue. Cole whimper then gave a little jump when Kai retraced his mark.

"KaiImnotready!" Cole said so fast that it sounded like gibberish. Kai stopped what he was doing and looked up to see Cole clearly." What?" Kai asked waiting for a reply.

Cole took a deep breath and repeated his words,"Kai I'm not ready." Kai seemed disappointed at this. "Why?" Kai asked blandly, his mate didn't want to mate. Cole look down from embarrassment. "Why?" Kai asked again,Cole looked at him with pain. Kai decided to turn the aggressiveness down a notch, not to cause any more pain in the black eyes he loves so much.

"I've never been with anyone." Cole mutters but Kai heard it clearly. Kai had been with many people and had no problems. Cole was uneducated in this particular act and Kai feels this is his prize."What?"Kai asked playing innocent. "Imma, I-I'm a-a...ya know..." Cole said looking down his words fading into nothing, " A-And I would like to wait."

"Cole that's fine with me but only I can have you. So when you're ready I'm yours." Kai said going back to Coles shoulder placing kisses on the bite mark. "Ah-ah" Cole said in mixture of shock and moan.

Kai pulled back,"Did you like that?" Cole touched over the mark making hissing sounds in pain. "You'd like my tongue better than your fingers on my mark."Cole blushed from what he was hearing.

"But first answer my question." Kai said rubbing over Coles wrist,"Why were you hugging my sister?" Coles face paled then pulled away from Kai.

"Oh." Kai said getting up after all the love and confessing, Cole still didn't accept his feelings. Kai walked to the door with no words and left. He made his way to the dojo and began meditating. He felt broken again.

Cole sat back in Kai's room feeling horrible. That look of pain and rejection on Kais face showing again made him feel like a jerk. 'Dammit!,' Cole thinks to himself. Why couldn't he just tell his feelings and since he didn't he had hurt Kai's feelings. Twice. He had stop and thought about the last time.

***C****onfession* **

It was a regular day nothing new. Cole felt like he was slacking not able to keep up the good leader status. The gang was currently in the dojo talking about old times. They decided to go out while they, as in, Kai and himself decided to stay.

"Move your arm like this ." Kai states taking Cole from behind guiding him through the combat procedure. "And if I move my arm like this..." Suddenly both of them were on the ground with Kai ontop of him. He cursed to himself and asked Kai to help him up but got no answer. Kai slowly leaned in and Cole started to panic in the inside. A gentle kiss was made. His first kiss.

He was too scared to face the truth. It was flight or fight and he took flight. It was a one way ticket to 'get the hell out of there' and he took it. How could the oh so brave ninja leader just leave his teammate in pain. He had stopped looking Kai in the eyes since that day.

About a few few days the gang noticed Kais strange behavior. Nya who was the bravest to confront her brother had learned of every detail of the rejection. Kai had even cried to her over this and he has never cried over anybody except his parents or her but not love. He has feelings too.

Cole ,who had no idea Nya was told, was pulled into her room for investigation. "Why?"she asked in a calm voice and guilt pushed in Coles stomach. "I'm not-" he started but Nya was quick to talk. "Cole come on the real in-tell." Cole stood still processing his thoughts. "I'll tell you later." was his last response before turning and leaving.

Cole was put on a watchful eye by Nya. She was pissed you really can't tell but she is. After week it seemed Kai was over it. He was hanging with Jay as if nothing happened. Cole would see Kai throw playful flirts at Jay and would get a little mad but more pain came.

***A few ho****urs ago* **

"Nya, I'm not into you like that..." Cole says to Nya anger spreading across her features. "Then why did you pick on Jay like that now he thinks I'm a cheater!" The group had heard comments on how Cole would look better with Nya than Jay and Cole decided it would be fun to play a little with Jay. It was more like revenge for flirting with Kai even though it was Kai who did the flirting.

"It was for fun!" Cole complained as Nya tapped her foot impatiently for the real answer. She made an incoherent sound and he finally decided to tell the truth. "I'm jealous." he states and Nya's anger turns into disbelief.

"Of who? Jay?!" She yells in complete shock. Cole looks everywhere except her and that tells her she's right. "Why?" she asks. Cole looked to her and bit his lip and choked on his words,"He's got Kai to look at him." he said in a tearful voice but did not shed not one tear.

Nya understood quickly. Cole didn't have Kai as a friend, buddy, or lover since he missed his chance. After what he did to her brother he didn't mean it and she forgave him and then hugged him. It was silent until Jay and Kai came back that's when all the drama started.

Nya had to hold Jay back from almost jumping Cole. Cole doesn't know why but seeing Jay and Kai walk in with each other made him sick and he spat back some worthy words provoking a fight. Kai watched silently seeing his sister handle the situation. Cole had forgotten that Kai was there and rubbed his head from headaches that were starting so when Kai forcefully pushed him to his room. He was scared.

** *Presen****t* **

Cole got up from where he sat, he walked to the door slowly;the burns hurt with every step he takes. And went to find Kai. He seen Nya and Jay in the kitchen laughing together like a real couple. He cleared his throat making himself known. Both Nya and Jay were shocked to see how Cole looked. He looked like he had been punched in the lips, his clothes were disheveled so it looked as if he had been thrown around, and by the way he stood from the burns made it look like he had got his ass kicked.

"Dayyyyuum, Cole, I'm sorry if Kai did this . I thought he would just talk to you not kick you're ass. I'm not mad any more and I'll talk to Kai." Jay suggested but then was elbowed by Nya. "Did Kai do this?" Nya asked with sympathy.

"W-where's Kai I n-need to talk to him." Cole asks Nya and Jay looked at eachother then back to Cole "In the training room but you shouldn't go seeing the damage he's done." Jay said and again got elbowed by Nya. "Be careful." Nya said and Cole gave her a smile then walked to the training room.

"You're brother kicked his ass."Jay states blandly. Nya gave him a 'dont you think I know that look.'

Cole walked to the training room finding Kai meditating. "K-Kai.." Cole says, Kai opened his eyes giving an annoyed look. "Stop playing with me Cole, if you didn't want me you should've told me."

"What if I want you?" Cole said gaining confidence. Kai made a gruff irritated sound disbelieving Cole. "What do you want?"Cole asked in desperation. Kai was ignoring him and it made it even more harder for him to speak his mind.

He had to get Kai's attention. Cole took of his shirt and Kais eyes widened, his cravings were coming back and heat flooded to his private area. Cole pointed to the markings and said,"Yours!"

Kai was surprised that Cole was making this suggestion. Cole looked desperate, then let his words fall out."Yours. I'm yours, take me! Take me! Right now! I'm sorry for last time I was confused, on why me? But you love me right?! I love you!-" he was cut off by Kai.

Kai slammed Cole to the floor ,in a second it happened, Cole screamed in pain as his face collided with the wooden floor. "All this harassment, you keep teasing me, Cole, I can't keep control all the time. Like you said you're a virgin and I'm a monster in bed." Kai started to grind Coles private area with his. Cole moaned and Kai started to unbuckle his jeans. Cole stopped Kais hands at the zipper moving them up to his stomach.

Kai growled snatching his hand back and proceeding to take of Coles jeans off. "Stop moving. Let me take you!". Cole yelled in protest but Kai kept going. Kai got the jeans off,finally. Cole was in his boxers his nicely carved body was a feast in Kai's eyes. Kai started to take off his own shirt showing off his own muscle built chest.

Cole looked in awe at Kai's body it was what everyone wanted. Kai saw Cole looking and dove in for a kiss forcing Cole's mouth open. His tongue lapped every inch of his mouth, he coated Coles unmoving tongue wanting him to play. Cole tongue started but stopped and Kai got aggressive making Cole play.

The kiss broke with a trail of saliva connecting them. Kai started to take off Coles boxers."No,nooo Kai not now. What are we... I want you but its too early." Cole says breathing hard. Kai looked at Cole with disbelief, "What did I say stop teasing me everytime when you start playing with me and when I get serious you want to quit."

Cole tried to kick his way out from Kai but he didn't even budge. "Earth ninja you can't even move me. And you call yourself having super strength." Kai mocked. Cole tried to push him off but the result stayed the same. When he said he wanted Kai to take him he meant as a boyfriend not a sex toy.

"I'm going to get what I want. One way or another." Kai said looking down at the boxers , licking his lips. He was so close to his prize. "Who do you belong to?" Cole looked to Kai with sadness. Kais elemental spirit was taking over.

"Answer my question first..." Cole said looking to see if he had the fire ninjas attention which he did."Why did you flirt with Jay after I rejected you the first time?" it had hurt even more saying it out loud than thinking it.

"I'm not going to answer if you're not going to answer my questions," Kai said."Why were you all hugged up on my sister in the hallway?!" Kai's anger grew every moment.

"Kai-" Cole couldn't finish when he felt a pair of hands wrapped tightly around his neck."Shut up and let me take you!" Kai said choking Cole. At that exact moment Nya barged in and heard every word and seen the position they were in.

"Kai!" Nya screamed pushing him off of Cole. She took Cole back to his room. "I'm sorry about my brother his heat makes him like this." she said turned around so Cole can put on some clothes he left his others in the dojo. "Heat?" he asked confused not knowing what in the world was she talking about. "Its a mating time for Kai, he becomes aroused and needs to find pleasure in a mate. It has something to do with being a fire elemental almost like animal instinct."

Cole nods his head as Nya continued,"He'll force himself on you and he did just that. I'm sorry. I should've warned you." Cole looked at her and smiled, "Its okay. I went to him and he was trying to meditate so it was my fault, I gave him the wrong idea of what I wanted."

It was silence till Nya decided to speak up"Alright if Kai tries anything just tell me and if you wanna talk I'm always there." Nya walked out and left Cole alone.

***Dojo* **

"Fuck!" Kai said punching the wall. He had managed to scare away the one he wanted, the one he needed. He could feel that his heat was going to end soon and was too fucking happy that it will. It was nothing but a bother to him and the people around him.

He heard the dojo doors slide open and in came Nya and Jay. "Kai are you okay? We came to check on you and..." Jay said looking toward Nya for help."Kai please be careful. We know its not you that's making you act like this but try to control it." Nya said hoping it would help. "Jay please leave." Kai said and Jay looked to Nya for her consent.

"Its okay Jay, we're just going to talk. Brother to sister." Nya said and with that Jay left but not without a cautious glare. As soon as the door closed Kai was hugging Nya. She felt something wet on her shoulder and realized Kai was crying silent tears."I fucked up. Again." he said she just hugs him tighter.

This was bad; a second rejection from the same person. It was reopening a closed wound. Kai spilled everything out from the start to now. He was in so much pain he even called Nya 'Babba' it was a nickname he called her when they were younger and it was an important part of their childhood. She even called him 'Baa' a nickname close to hers.

Neither of them knew but Cole stood outside the door hearing and seeing the scene behind a crack in the door. He started to feel even worse. He was going to go back and apologize but he can't. Not now. He hid when he saw Nya was going to leave. When she did he burst into the room.

Kai looked at him his red eyes showing pain and guilt. Kai stood and Cole didn't move. Kai walked over and grabbed Coles chin pulling him into a gentle kiss whispering. "I'm sorry." Cole wraps his arms around Kais neck and Kais hands go around his waist into a hug. "I love you." Kai says. "I love you too." Cole answers and Kai's eyes widen with hope. "I do. " Cole answered again ,"So much."

"You're just saying that to make me feel better. I've done nothing but hurt you and force myself to you." Kai removed himself from Cole who pulled him back into the hug. "Kai, I was scared the first time you asked me to be yours. I've never been in a relationship and I don't feel worthy. Why do you want me? I hugged your sister because I was jealous that you gave Jay the attention instead of me and she hugged me because of sympathy. " Cole cried yet again and Kai wiped the tears away.

Kai was completely petrified at what he heard. Cole was jealous that he had been hanging with Jay..."Cole I'm sorry. I am."

Again with the silence." Kai will you take me?" Cole asked blinking back tears. Kai leaned down to Coles ear. "Yes."he whispered in a husky sexy voice. Then shut the dojo's door.

***Author****'s Note* **

I just had to do this it was on my mind all week. Sorry for the My Love fans, I am going to update soon. This is a one shot but I'm still considering.

Plz fave, comment , and tell me if you want more...


	2. Chapter 2

"Ummmm..." Cole hummed aloud tapping his chin to think. He was grading tests but he suddenly became lost in his thoughts. His thoughts being Kai. He felt embarrassed everytime he came to mind. Especially when the last months would pop into his head. Kai and him **almost** had sex. It was a big rush and they decided to slow it down plus Nya popped in at the right time yet again.

Kai had tried many times again to get Cole into bed though all his plans end in failures. Cole would shut him out or just ignore him tell he left. It was different from most relationships and it was hidden from others so it made it harder for them since it was a secret from the team. It really didnt feel right to Cole, to be honest he never thought he'd be with a boy.

And definitely not with a boy who could posses fire and bend it to his liking. What would his father think? Cole's stomach churned at the thought. He really didnt want his dad to find out, he couldn't live with his father hating him again. He didn't want to be judged anymore. He rubbed his arms out of stress and remembered his markings.

He touched his sides, they didnt hurt anymore and were starting to fade. He hated this. An object, after thinking about it he came to a conclusion, that's what he is, an object.. Cole twisted his face in disgust with himself for being this way. He wanted to be happy, he just couldn't see the bright side. After a while he heard shuffling from the outside of his classroom.

Recess was over. His door opened and filled kids the class, one stopped by his desk. Bradley. He wasn't really a student more of a helper to the ninja because of Lloyd. Now thinking about it, it seemed as if they've gotten closer even if Lloyd was alot older in comparison and Bradley having to literally look up to him.

"I need to talk to you." this had suprised Cole, he never asked for help from any ninja excluding Lloyd. Cole stood and hushed the class leading Brad out of the classroom. It had to be serious and Cole always wanted to see the day when Brad would ask for his help.

"Yes,Bradley?" asked Cole who crouched down to meet his hieght.

"Its Brad and..." his voice going down like his eyes looking to the floor. Cole automatically guessed what was wrong. "Brad do you have a crush?" he teases seeing the blush on Brads face get even redder. "Will you tell me who it is?" Cole asks.

"..."

Cole sighed, "Can you describe her to me"

Brad nodded mentally preparing himself for his mild confession. "She's blonde, has green eyes, very tall, and adores dragons."

"Sounds amazing and you need help telling her you like her? But I have a question," Cole said watching Brads expression turn to curiously." Why'd you come to me for help?"

"Well I trust you the most since your the leader and won't say anything to the others unlike Jay and Kai." stated Brad as he rubbed his hands together akwardly. Cole giggled a bit. "Zane might accidentally tell it and I don't trust Pixal."

"You just have to be yourself and tell them. Rejection hurts but you can overcome it." Brad nodded in agreement,"Thanks Cole I'll do that. I know who to come to for advice now." he laughed.

Brad walked off in opposite direction to who knows where, he was the only one allowed to leave if he wanted to because he really wasn't registered as a student. Cole walked into his class to see it halfway destroyed. To day was going to be Long, he thinks.

Kai walked the halls surprised tohear actual noise come from Coles class. He never heard any and he means **any **noise from Cole's room. He peered in through the square shape class window to see Cole trying to calm the children inside.

It took all of what Kai had to not burst into laughter instead he walked right in gaining everyones attention. "Now you guys know not to play in Cole's class." said Kai earning a bunch of kids holding there heads in shame."That's what my class is for! If you play in here then you'll work in my class." The class suddenly perked up at the response.

The children scrambled to their seats, sitting up straight. Cole walked over to Kai thanking him for his help. "Its no problem Cole, I'll do _anything_ for you_._" Kai practically purred in his ear.

"Umm well thanks again Kai for helping, you know I've got a class to teach..." Kai took the hint and left waving to the kids and giving Cole a wink. Cole blushed,"O-okay class today we're going to learn about stealth and action."

***Line break ( I ****added another pairing, you know already ;)***

Brad walked the halls looking for someone. He has to tell them. He just has to. He walked around in circles until he saw something well someone to be exact. He stopped and his eyes landed on Kai at the end of the hall from where he stood, Brad quickly tries to catch up to him,"KAI!WAIT!"

Kai stopped in mid-step looking for whoever called his name, he turned to see Brad running up to him. Brad was breathing hard from all the extra running holding his knees for support. He wasn't the best twelve year old in shape," Have you *pant* seen *pant* Lloyd?"

Kai felt worried for second wondering if Brad had asthma."He's at the nurses office. He said he felt sick and had headaches and hot from a fever. I wouldn't go in there if I were you. You'd probably catch what he has." Kai said looking at the smile on Brads face. Brad ran off into the direction of the nurses office. Kai shrugged then walked to his class.

Kai paused. Lloyd couldn't be? No he can't. Or can he? Kai looks behind him to see Brad out of sight. Should I warn him? Kai thinks. He takes one look back, "Nawww." he says and walk back towards his class.

Brad finally made it to the nurses office. It really wasn't a nurse just Nya who patched up the kids. Brad took a deep breath gaining all confidence then entered. All of the confidence drained when he saw Lloyd laying on the bed holding his head in agony.

"Lloyd are you alright?" he asks worried, the teen sits up and looks directly to Brad, the bed was facing the door in the middle of the room. Brad rushed over feeling the top of Lloyds head. "Lloyd your burning up!" he exclaimed, " I'll go get Nya." Brad turned to leave , as soon as he did an atm grabbed his.

"I want you to stay with me." Lloyd said. Brad looked at his face noticing how his eyes changed from light green to a dark green.

Brad nodded and watched as Lloyd got off the bed." How old are you?" the question caught Brad off guard. They were close now, alot close. Lloyd was looking down at him with prying eyes. "Twelve. You know that."

Lloyd nodded still looking at him with that look. Brad looked around trying not to focus on Lloyd until he noticed another thing about Lloyd that he didn't notice until this very moment.

"Lloyd?"

"Hmm?"

"Why don't you have on a shirt?"

Lloyd looked down to his bare chest,"It was too hot." It was silent. Next thing you know Brad was picked up and sat on the edge of the bed. He protested but it was no use. "Why am I on the bed?" Lloyd shrugs not answering at all.

"I should go get Nya." Brad tries to jump from the bed but Lloyd sits him back down. "Lloyd your fever maybe getting worse. Lemme get Nya to help." Brad was almost begging. Lloyd dips his head down on Brads shoulder resting. Brad tensed then slid into somewhat of a hug.

Lloyd shifted placing kisses on his neck."L-Lloyd what are you doing!?" Lloyd placed his hands on Brads hips slightly grabbing his arse. He moved upward placing kisses on his jawline almost making it up to meet his lips. "Lloyd, Im only twelve stop please." Lloyd goes downward moving the frabric on Brads shoulder to give him space, he leaned to the now uncovered area giving it hickies.

Brad held back a moan as the tongue tasted his flesh.

Lloyd pulled back much to Brads disappointment and pleasure."Open your mouth." Lloyd demanded. Brad hesitated but did as he was told. Lloyds voice had turned deeper. Brad noticed.

Lloyd connected their mouths, his tongue greedily licked all of Brads mouth wanting it all for himself. He coaxed the others tongue wanting to play. Brad shyly complied making Lloyd become alot more aggressive with the kiss. Seconds passed and Brad needed to breathe, but Lloyd wasn't going to break the kiss anytime soon.

With all his might he actually pushed Lloyd away. He scrawny little Brad pushed Lloyd, the green ninja away. Brad breathed in all air heavily as if he'd just been underwater.. Lloyd quickly reconnects their lips. This time Lloyd breaks it, he seemed in pain."You should go." he says looking down.

Brad felt confused and hurt. What I've done wrong? Brad thinks to himself worried. "Just please go." Lloyd said again it was taking all of his will power to let him go without fucking him. Brad stood from the bed and slowly walked to the door."I-I'll see you later?" he asked awkwardly.

"Yeah." Lloyd muttered.

Brad left out the nurses office feeling sick. The irony. He had just got his first kiss taken away and was told to leave by the one who did it. He needed someone to talk to or even cry to. He decided to just walk home and pretend it never happened, the tears on his face say otherwise.

***Line break (**** Did you like it? ;)***

Kai waved goodbye to the kids as they went home beside Cole who did the same with the other ninja. When the children left they walked backed to their home with no worries. Cole went upstairs to his room unknowing that Kai was right behind him.

Cole walked in laying down on his bed, Kai shut the door making Cole jump six feet above his bed." KAI! YOU SCARED ME!" he shouted. "Sorry." he apologized moving towards the bed. He sat on top of Cole straddling him in a way. Kai pushed his shirt up, taking it off completely revealing the fading marks. Cole watched as Kai eyes scanned his body.

Kai pushed Cole upward on the bed so he can lean down. Kai bit and licked the lower part of his stomach below the bellybutton. In a slick motion motion he licked up and down his middle section.

Cole giggled,"Stop Kai that tickles." Kai leaned back smiling seeing Cole in a giggle fit. A knock at the door broke their trance of happiness. Lloyd entered looking sickly,"I'm sorry to ruin your moment but Kai I need to talk to you."

Cole quickly covered himself with the sheets scared and embarrassed. Kai got up following Lloyd out the door into the blonde boys room.

"Kai I did something bad." Kai was on full alert now, ideas flying through is head like lightning.

"You raped Brad?!" Kai half whispered, half yelled."Jeez Lloyd I thought better than me?! He liked you already no need to rape him while your in HEAT!"

Lloyd was taken aback by that,"I didnt rape him! And what do you mean better than you? You raped someone before?! And you knew I was in HEAT?!" Lloyd whispered and yelled.

"This is not about me, this is about you. If you didnt rape him what did you do? And yes I knew you were in heat, you showed the symptoms." said Kai who huffed. Lloyd felt awkward talking about this but hey he was this far deep so might as well tell the truth.

"I might have tried to..." Lloyd started earning a glare from Kai. "Tried to what?" Kai asks. "You know...put the moves on him." Lloyd muttered and Kai couldn't hold back his laughter.

"Put the moves on him?! Really?!" Kai almost fell of his feet laughing so hard. After minutes of hysterical laughter he stopped." Wait a sec aren't you like seventeen? Isn't he twelve? Dude you are a rapist!" he joked.

"I know, I know. We're about 5 years apart but I was once his age and I still fill as of I am." Lloyd felt shame, he couldn't date the one person he really wanted too because of some age difference it makes him wish he was back to being a kid.

Kai saw the look of disappointment and felt bad for the teen," Look love is love and its the strongest thing in the world. And if your love is strong then you guys will be together." Lloyd smiled "Thanks Kai."

"Your welcome." Kai walked by the door ready to go back into Coles room for more wooing. "Kai, hold on a sec. How did you know it was Brad cause you mentioned him first?" Kai laughed nervously,"Just a lucky guess. Night Lloyd!" Kai exited the room.

Kai walked to his sister room for his nightly routine of telling her goodnight when he heard giggling a peeked Jays room. Jay was fangirl-ing over a comic. Kai rolled his eyes, typical Jay, Kai was shocked to see Zane with him it seems they we're talking about something important.

Kai headed to his sisters room to find her already fast asleep."Night Nya." He closed the a muffled "Night Kai." He made it back to Coles room with no stops and cuddled him in the bed.

"Thank God its Friday." he heard Cole say as he cuddled closer into Kai. It was going to be a very long weekend.


	3. Chapter 3

Cole silently watched as Kai checked out another girl that passed by them in the last twenty minutes.'_whats so great about them?'_he thought to himself. One girl giggled and wave at them as she walked away and some would even ask for autographs claiming that they were their favorite ninja. It was a little annoying but who doesn't like a little publicity.

They had to go shopping for the teams supplies which would take all day and it would be pass daylight when they got back home. Cole had played with his phone a little to pass time not even in comparison to what Kai was doing. It ticked Cole to his last nerve until he left the store leaving Kai to pay for everything. He sat in the passenger seat inside of the black BMW waiting for him to come out.

He stared at couples coming out of the store,they looked happy. He gave a bitter laugh looking anywhere away from them. Eventually Kai came with a handful of groceries. They were put into the back seats, thrown in almost.

Kai gave a heavy sigh as he entered the drivers seat,"Whats wrong?". Cole didnt answer. Kai shook his head not wanting to deal with this now. They drove in silence,neither wanted to talk if they did it would spark up a fight. They made it back home quicker than they had left.

Cole was quick to leave out the car leaving Kai once again with the walked to his room and locked the door. He didn't want to look at his boyfriend if that was even what they were called. In public they were best friends at home they were known as lovers. This was what he wanted but Kai wanted their relationship to come out. Guess he should've listented to him, maybe they wouldn't always end up in this situation.

"Cole, baby, open the door..." Kai pleaded outside the door.

"No."

"Please, babe, I'm sorry for whatever. Just let me in." Kai tried turning the knobbing but he knew that Cole locked the door. "Cole..."

Nya walked over, she had seen this scene too many times and she couldn't sit on the side lines no more. "Kai can we talk?" Kai picked his head up from the door his eyes filled with pain.

Nya took Kai to her room and sat him down on her bed. "What happened?" Kai looked down trying to avoid her eyes. "Kai?"

"He saw me looking at other people." Kai said shame dripping from his mouth. Nya shook her head. She understood how bad it seemed but really her brother was only_ looking _at someone. Cole and her boyfriend Jay need to learn that.

"I know how you feel..." Nya sat beside him giving him a playful shove. He shove back and that's how the game began. They laughed and shared a knowing glance. "I should go back to apologizing now." Kai said standing up.

Nya nodded,"Yeah its gonna take him awhile but he'll either get over it or hold it against you."

Kai laughed and walked out the room , his sister always knew how to cheer him up in the smallest of ways. He yawned and walked slowly. Today was really tiring for him looking for groceries and fighting takes alot out if you. He wondered how everyone else day went.

*Line Break*

"No no no!" Jay said too late when Zane mixed two unstable chemicals creating a uncontrolled reaction. Lloyd rolled his eyes, he told Jay not to let Zane mix chemicals but noooo, he didn't listen. No one listens to him, even after he became a teen no one listens.

Lloyd got up and left for his room it was getting boring, he'd rather be bored in peace than annoyed in loudness. He really needed sleep, not because he did much work today but because he was just being lazy.

"Lloyd, you have a visitor." Jay said in a singing voice from down stairs. Lloyd gave an annoyed grunt and turned on his bed. Seconds of silence passed so whoever it was probably left. But the sound of someone entering his room told him other wise. Lloyd's senses became _more_ active. '_that_ smell...hnmm..._ Its sweet and tangy smell.' _Lloyd instantly got hard and his eyes fill of lust. Dammit. He knew exactly who it was.

'Uumm, hey Lloyd. I wanna talk about the other day..." Lloyd , in a flash, grabbed Brad and sat him on his lap. "L-Lloyd stop!" Brad struggled and stop when he felt something hard poke him on his behind. "What is that?" he asked. Brads face turned deep red when he realized what it was.

"I thought I made it clear to stay away." Lloyds deep voice whispered in Brads ear. Lloyds hand travelled down to Brads pants slipping it in to his boxers. Brads breath hitched as Lloyd stroked him. "Ah!" was the only word Brad said and covered his mouth in embarrassment. "No. I wanna hear you." Lloyd tugged on him forcefully and fast. "Too rough!" Brad said in fear that if Lloyd tugged even harder that 'it' would pull off.

"Come for me."

Brad was nervous this was something you never do with a friend,"Lloyd,Lloyd,Lloyd!" he repeated pleasing Lloyd. Lloyd kissed up and down his neck and licked inside his ear earning shivering from Brad. "I'm gonna-"

"Go ahead."

Brad came in Lloyds hand. Lloyd removed his hands from Brads jeans and licked the rest of the excess. Brad breathed heavily. Lloyd suddenly pushed Brad face down into the mattress with his butt in the air. Lloyd pulled the pants down and undid his. Lloyd was fully erect and ready to put inside. He spit in his hands and stuck his fingers inside of him. Brad screamed into the pillow, the intrusion took him by surprise.

"Shhh, its gonna get good. Just wait." Lloyd cooed into his ear as he stuck his fingers out and inserted himself inside Brad. Brad sobbed into the pillow the pain was too intense for his body. Lloyd thrusted in harder everytime creating more pain for Brad. Brad tried to think of better thoughts like candy or his favorite tv show but nothing was working to clear his mind of the pain he was going through.

Lloyd had hit something causing Brad to cry out he smirked."You like that baby? Uh?" He hit again and again. Brad cried of pain and pleasure but mostly pain. Lloyd is too powerful for his own good. Brad heard a cracking sound. The bed was going to break if Lloyd kept this up.

"H-hurry p-please." Brad voice was cracked, if he could get Lloyd to hurry up he could be out of this position. Lloyd thrusted a few more times and came. Brad could fill the inside with him being filled, it was a weird and almost revolting feeling as the warm liquid like substance dripped from his hole.

Lloyd pulled out, finally satisfied. His body returning to it normal temperature. His eyes that were full of lust turned back to their original green color. He looked down at his lover and his eyes almost popped out of his head. Brad had turned on his side and rubbed his butt and sniffed back tears. Lloyd was stricken with guilt. He had never intended to hurt him but he did.

Brad laid on the bed weakly trying to pull up his pants. Lloyds mind reminded him that Brad is only twelve, he probably couldn't hold that much pressure. Lloyd lightly grabbed his wrist and Brad paused. "Please, Lloyd, no more." Lloyds stomach dropped and he let go of his wrist. Brad continued to put his pants on.

Brad tried leaving out the bed, but fell on the edge. Lloyd helped him up, feeling Brads body tense as he touched him. Brads felt dirty as he stood feeling substances drip out of him, his legs were limp and were about to give out on him.

"I can take you home." Lloyd whispered and hugged him from behind wrapping his arms around the boys middle. Brad nodded, he couldn't get home alone and he needed help. Lloyd carried him in bridal style to the roof and whistled for his dragon. He helped Brad climb on and they flew off.

In a blur they made it to Brads house. Lloyd took Brad to his room,"Are your parents home?" Brad shook his head. "I'm sorry." Lloyd said hugging Brad again from the behind. Brad choked back tears, but couldn't hold them in any longer and turned to Lloyd and cried in his chest.

"It was too much, Lloyd. I can't take that much pain it was like me being ripped into two and being stretched so roughly. That was my first time, Lloyd. It hurted so bad and still hurts." Brad cried.

"I'm so sorry,"Lloyd gulped and had pain in his voice."I was in heat and my hormones react out of control when I'm around you. Your scent it gave off that of the insides of a throbbing plump Virgin." Lloyd can smell his scent all over Brad."I mated with you."

"Heat?" Brad asked through sobs.

"Its what my element of Fire does to me and turns me into animal."

"What about Kai?"

"He claims Cole as his mate though they haven't have sex because Cole is afraid and Kai is able to maintain his heat so he won't ravage Cole."

Brad went silent.

"I have to go..." Lloyd kissed him on the cheek,the nose, the mouth, and on his neck." I'll be back." he wiped the tears away from Brads eyes and gave him a deep kiss on the lips. "I'll be back."

Lloyd made it back to see Kai begging Cole for forgiveness at the door. 'I wonder what happened with them?' Lloyd walked back to his room and took a look at the sheets. Damn.

**A/N Hello! Yes there are more chapters! Yay! I do not own ninjago and I probably won't ever... My bff wants me to write a Rise ****of the Guardians fanfic but I'm not sure... Wat do u think? Yeah I was just waiting on comments and stuffs going on right now. Anywhoo I'm typing too much. Bye! **


	4. Chapter 4

"Kai, please more." Kai thrusted in and out feeling the tight walls around him become even tighter.

"Mmm, Cole, beg for this." Kai said slowing his movements. Cole whimpered and begged his lover. Kai went harder and faster loving the faces Cole made in sex. The small noises and loud curse words coming from his mouth turned Kai on even more. "Babe, you know how long I wanted this?" Kai said and started to jerk Cole off.

"Who am I?" Kai asked.

"Daddy! Ah-Daddy!" Cole moaned coming on the both of them.

"That's right I'm your daddy."

"KAI!" Cole yelled and Kai smiled."KAI!" he shouted again.

"Calm me daddy again."

"WAKE UP!" Cole shouted and Kai bucked from the bed.

"Uh, what? What's going on?" Kai asked and saw the fuming face of his love.

"You were getting over heated in the bed again almost smothering me!" Cole said sending death glares. Kai wished he was still asleep at least dream Cole knew how to please him.

"Sorry." Kai mumbled. Cole got up and went to the kitchen for breakfast. Kai groaned and went to take a morning shower. He and Cole haven't been on good terms lately and it brought even more stress on the fire ninja.

Kai got out the shower and into his and Cole's shared room and his sense of smell became more intact. Cole was on the bed munching on cereal watching some soap opera. Kai felt heat and blood drop to the lower part of his body. 'Oh God.' Kai was going through heat again.

He walked slowly and sat beside Cole on the bed, staring at him with lustful eyes. Kai had to hold this in long enough but he was pretty sure he was halfway gone. Cole looked over to Kai and back to the screen feeling odd.

"Is something wrong?" Cole asked not making eye contact still staring at the tv. Kai took the cereal out his hand and set it on the dresser draw. Cole less confused,"Can I have my food back?" Cole asks. Kai shook his head and leaned in kissing Coles neck. Finally Cole knew what was going on, Kai is going through heat.

Cole shot up from the bed and tried to make a run for the door but Kai made it there before him. Kai pinned him to the wall, ripping off Coles shirt licking him up and down. Kai made it to Coles belt and his pants were off. Cole felt naked again, he is naked again, this felt like last time. Kai tore off his boxers and looked at the organ in front of him and licked his lips.

Cole shook from coldness, all his clothes were torn off his body and left in a pile on the floor. Cole's felt something wrap around his organ making him moan. "O-Oh God! K-Kai"

Kai engulfed him fully saliva covering it. The only thing heard is sucking noises and squishing sounds. Cole moaned,"Ah-Ah Kai!" Kai went at a slow pace and sucked him gently. He took him in one hand taking his mouth fully away from the organ and licked it up and down. Cole came arching his back on the wall.

"I'm gonna take you on the wall." Kai said making Cole afraid of what he'll do. Kai stripped himself, now he and Cole where were both naked looking at one another. Kai put his fingers to Coles face ordering him to suck. Cole took them in hesitating a bit but did anyway though his thoughts screamed no.

Kai took his fingers out and stuck them inside his lovers arse. Cole squirmed and tried to move away but Kai held him down."Its okay, stay still." Kai reassured him kissing him passionately to distract him from the pain.

"It hurts..." Cole cried. He is still a virgin and never had anything or anyone stick something there in him.

"I know it hurts. Don't worry I got you." Kai took out his fingers,"I'm going to go in and I want you to tell me when your ready for me to move,okay?" Kai wrapped Coles legs around his waste and slowly entered.

"S-stop!" Cole screamed, Kai wasn't fully in and kept going till his full length was put in. Cole felt tears run down his cheeks, he knew there was going to be pain but he never expected it to be this much. He read alot of stories talking about the pleasure it brought but he couldn't seem to find any.

Kai kissed away some tears, they stood for what seemed like minutes. Cole wiped his eyes repeatedly. He felt Kai move some and winced. "Damn, your so tight." Kai said making small thrusts inside of him and started to bite his neck.

"W-wait!" Cole said. Kai's movements stopped. Cole wrapped his arms around Kai neck and brought them closer together. Kai could hear his breathing because they were so close. "G-go"

Kai started to thrust in and out, loving the feeling of Cole's wall around his cock. He began moving harder and harder earning whimpers from Cole.

"Kai, not too hard!" Kai thrusted harder this time making Cole cry in pain. Cole laid his head on his shoulder as he was being fucked like an animal. Then Kai hit spot. Cole moaned uncontrollably.

"Mmmm, that's where it is~" Kai hits it again, looking to see Cole face in sheer pleasure and kissed him up and down. Kai aimed for that and love the faces he was making.

"Daddy!" Kai stopped completely when he heard Cole say that and looked around confused. Is Coles dad here? Kai didnt see Lou so he wasn't here and looked to Cole for an answer.

Cole turned a dark red and suddenly felt embarrassed,"I-I thought you wanted m-me to say t-that" He took his hands around from Kai's neck and covered his face in them. Cole was crying, thinking he had messed up.

"Cole,baby, its okay. Call me daddy, I like having that title." Kai tried to make things better but it did nothing.

"I-I heard you t-talking in your sleep about how you wanted to called daddy." Cole cried even harder."I j-just wanted you to be h-happy with me."

"Baby, I love being with you. Its a dream come true." Kai said and Cole shook his head no.

"You don't mean that."

"Yes, I do. Cole, do you know how good you look? I'm surprised I managed to hold on to you for so long and your smarter than the rest of us thus making you the leader. I love you so damn much." Kai kissed him allowing his tongue to go in and taste him. How long has it been since they kissed like this? Months? Kai thrusts in and starts back sex with ease.

"Fuck!" Kai shouts feeling Cole become tighter. Cole was startled and not known what was wrong. Kai sees Cole become frighten and rubbed his sides softly."Your just so damn tight."

Cole became nervous."That's a bad thing?-"

"That's a good thing! A damn too good of a thing!" Kai cut him off quick letting him know how this worked. Kai rubbed in between Coles leg feeling pre-cum drip out of Coles cock and gave it a tug. Kai thrusts in and out hitting his spot over and over making Cole cry out.

"Cole don't hold back. I wanna hear that pretty voice of yours, say my name, send curses, call me daddy if you want to, I know your holding back."

"KAI! OH GOD! PLEASE, PLEASE!"

"Please what?"

"AH ah AH. YOUR SO BIG, I WANT YOU. THAT BIG STRONG ORGAN YOU HAVE USE IT! MAKE ME-AH!"

Kai roughly pushed them both back to the wall and got deeper in side. He fucked Cole like a wild animal. He touched and kissed every part of the boys body, Cole did the same. He clawed into Kais back as if he was a life preserver.

"I'm gonna!" Cole came on them both feeling weak as Kai pounded into him and filled him with his seed.

Kai breathed a little fire as he came and pulled out of Coles abused hole. He felt Kai move and held onto him for dear life." Don't worry I got you." Kai picked him up and carried him to the bed.

"Kai?"

Kai laid on top of him,"Hmm?"

"What are you gonna do?" Cole eyed him.

Kai smirked," Whatever you want me to."

*Line break*

"Open you mouth." Lloyd asked but more like commanded. Brad opened it only a little but it was big enough for Lloyds tongue to go through. "Mmm~" Lloyd hummed he noted that Brad always tasted of peppermint tea.

Brad broke the kiss and pushed him away. He didn't feel like kissing after what happened he didn't feel like doing any intimate acts. Lloyd took his chin and started it again not caring about the protests.

Lloyd started to touch him again. Brad tried pushing him away but that didnt work out so well. Its hard to push the legendary green ninja, the holder of elemental power and creation. Brad turned his head and Lloyd kissed up and down his collar bone.

"No." Brad said moving away from him. They sat on Brads bed inches away. Lloyd had shown up at his window and came like he said he would. Brad let him in hesitating. Lloyd was his only friend and he could find a way to forgive.

"Is your dad home?" Lloyd questioned listening for movements in the house. Brad shook his head. "Your mom?" again Brad shook his head. "Good." Lloyd pushed him on his back kissing him deeply adding tongue... "Oh Bradley~" he moaned into the kiss. Lloyd straddled him from the the front and took out something from his pocket.

"What is that?" Brad question shifting trying to get from under him. The green ninja is heavy, so Brad has no chance of escaping.

"Condoms." Lloyd answered, Brads eyes went huge looking at Lloyd with fear and shock. " I got them after the mess we made in my bed, so it wouldn't be that messy anymore."

"H-How d-did you g-get them?!" Brad asked turning red looking at the pack.

"I went in the store and bought them. So what?" Lloyd said shrugging as if it were nothing. He didn't see what the big deal was, he needed them so he went and got them. It was a done deal.

Brad stared at him full of curiosity. Questions filled the younger boy's mind,he wanted to ask so many about it like how'd it feel and what sizes they came in and how did they look. Lloyd leaned down to kiss him but paused when he felt someone's presence. He turned to see Brads father fumming angrily at the door.

Lloyd jumped off him in a heartbeat and stood off the bed."Hello Mr.-"

"The hell is going on here!?" he snapped and Brad sat up on the bed looking straight at his father. Fear ate at him with his fathers stare.

"I'm sorry." Lloyd apologized raising his hands not knowing the condom was still in his hands. Brads father almost exploded at the sight.

"Who the hell are you coming in here and trying to fuck my son over?!" he growled. That's when Brads mom decided to appear.

"O honey what's the matter?" she peeked in the room to see her son on the bed fearing for his life and a teenager holding a condom. She took a good look at the boy then gasped,"Lloyd?!" all eyes fell on her.

"O Lloyd baby last time I saw you, you were just a kid! And look how strong you look. I see where working with the ninja got you!And Awwe you look so handsome." she ran over pulling his cheeks. "Everyone come downstairs and relax in the living room!"

Lloyd waited for Brad to get out of his fear trance and walk downstairs with him. Brads father eyed them all the way down. His mother was quick with snacks and brought cookies. "Thank you." Lloyd muttered embarrassingly. He sat beside Brad on the couch facing his lovers parents. Silence. Only silence.

"He's twelve." Brads father said breaking and creating more tension. Brad scooted away Lloyd a little.

"Honey please..." his wife whispered and nudged him.

"He's a child! If we didnt come sooner HE," Brads father pointed at Lloyd,"would have taken advantage of our son."

"No." Lloyd said earning a 'Im going to kill you later' look from his father. "If you wouldn't have come earlier I would have made sweet love to your son." Brad face turned redder than before. He was pretty sure Lloyd was telling the truth.

"Boys settle down. If anything its alright with me if the relationship goes on." Everyone was shocked at her statement.

"Margaret, how could you say that?!" her husband was clearly shocked with her statement feeling betrayed that she didn't take his side.

"Our son could be out with gangsters,thugs, and other bad crowds. He has a man that can protect him, has skill, and is a good guy. Plus he's the Green Ninja."

"What about age?!" her husband argued.

"What about age? Jonathan we're seven years apart in age and I was Brads age when I met you and you certainly were Lloyds age." Margaret answered.

"But-"

"Jonathan, nothing is wrong. We don't have to worry about him getting some girl pregnant now. " She looked over to her son and his 'boyfriend'." I forbid sex in this house between you two and Bradley you have a new curfew time so I do not want you coming home late."

Brads father huffed and stood,"I'm going to get a drink." he walked into the kitchen. "Where's the drink?" he asked from the kitchen.

"Bradley go help your father find the alcohol please, darling." Brad nodded slowly and went to his father. It was just Brads mom and Lloyd.

"Thank you for supporting us. I'm happy you accept it." Lloyd said in all honesty he felt that he needed to bow to this woman without her help her husband would have been very hard to handle.

"It no problem but if I ever see my son walk with a limp again in this house. I'll hurt you." Margaret said with a friendly smile. "He's still my baby and if you hurt him I hurt you."

Lloyd got chills. Her voice was cold and evil but it was the words coming from her mother instinct. 'Maybe I can tell my dad.' Lloyd thought but mentally threw it in the trash. His dad might take it badly and hurt because of this 'Maybe.'

**A/N I got this chapter done! Yep Kai and Cole did the deed. Next chapter has a new couple. Can you guess I gave a small and I mean really small hint at the end of this chapter**


	5. Chapter 5

"Garmadon." Dareth said playful shoving the olders hand away. He was trying to paint the lush forest in front of him but his secret lover kept messing him up.

"I can't help myself, you know how much I get in the mood while your getting serious." Garmadon whispered in his ear. Dareth blushed and tried hard not to get hard. Garmadon sat beside him on the wooden bench rubbing the others leg.

"Gar, stop, please?" he begged.

Gar moved his hand over to the other middle and rubbed it."I don't think so, this part of you wants to play. I like this part the most." Gar licked his ear and rubbed harder it was killing Dareth he almost came on spot.

"Stop it old man!" Dareth slapped his hand away and continued painting.

"Well, this old man-" Garmadon stopped hearing faint noises coming from his house. Dareth took notice and became alert. "Gar, baby what's wrong?" Garmadon wasbout of the mood and looked serious.

"Lets go greet my son." Gar walked off leaving Dareth behind.

"Lloyds here?! When? How?" Dareth ran to catch up with his lover. They made it to the front entrance to see Lloyd and another boy landing swiftly with the dragon. Lloyd was the first to get off and helped the boy down.

"Lloyd, my son, what brings you here?" Garmadon looked over to the raven haired boy."Who is this?" the boy noticed the conversation had landed on him and shifted nervously.

Garmadon seen Lloyd look at the boy as if he wanted the answer." I'm Brad." he answered. Dareth had stopped at the door and did not go to see who else was on the dragon.

"Hello, I'm Garmadon. Its nice to meet you, Brad." Brad quietly thanked him. Lloyd greeted his father and walked in with no hesitation Brad following his every lead. Dareth didnt know what to do, either let him be seen or leave before anyone notices.

"I'm happy that your here Lloyd. I have other company but you wouldn't mind them?" Garmadon said and Dareth appeared from behind a door. "Dareth?" Lloyd and Brad said at the same time.

"Hi everyone." he said awkwardly. Lloyd and his father talked the entire time since their arrival. Lloyd an his father sat on a dark green couch side by side talking. Brad on his right and his father on his left while Dareth sat on the left of Garmadon.

"Dad, I came here to tell you something very important." Dareth and Garmadon gave eachother a worried glance then looked back to Lloyd. Brad looked even more nervous than when he first came. "I want you to accept this but I'm fine if you don't..."

Brad covered Lloyds mouth to hush him. Both adults looked at him weirdly " What's wrong?" they asked. Brad looked jumpy but answered,"We would love to speak about this tomorrow. We haven't fully discussed how to tell you the news."

"If you guys would like to spend the night we have extra rooms." Dareth said and Lloyd nodded.

"We can't I have a curfew and my mother would kill me." Brad said giving Lloyd 'Lets get out of here' look.

"We'll stay. Can you show us our room?" Lloyd asked. Brad gave an annoyed huff and Garmadon nodded not understanding what was wrong with those two. After getting the rooms situated Garmadon went to his room to find Dareth naked on top of the covers.

"Dare, you know we can't. My son and his friend are here and if they here you..." Dareth didnt give up though. He turned on his stomach letting his ass up in the air taunting Garmadon. He shook the thoughts of what he could do to him out of his head and started to undress. Dareth heard his sash being taken off and got more excited. Next thing you know there was a big thump heard. Dareth pulled the covers over him scared. Gar looked around listening and then another thump came.

"I'm going to see what that is." Gar put on his robe and Dareth did the same. "What do you think it is?" Dare asked. "I'm not sure." Gar answered he heard it again but became confused when he seen it was from his sons room.

Dare looked puzzled and looked to Gar for answers. "What in the world?"Gar said and went silent when they heard moaning.

"Not so rough Lloyd" it was Brad,"Ah~ Your gonna break the bed. _Oh god, stop stop baby your hurting me. Ah! Yes I've been bad. I learned my lessons. Please no more, no more! I can't __take it!" _

"_Do you like your punishment_?"Lloyds voice was deeper now. Gar and Dareth looked to each other not believing what they were hearing.

_"N-no."_ Brad whimpered. Garmadon and Dareth could hear him crying from inside the room. Both walked backwards to their room, eyes on the door.

As soon as they made it back to the room. All of what just happened sunk inside their heads. "Your son and Brad are..." Dareth started but couldn't finish it.

"When did this happen? And did you see how young Bradley is this is practically rape!" Gar paced back and forth.

"Your worried?! Ha! Did you hear Brad crying and Lloyds just fucking him front to back giving him 'punishment'? Your son is probably torturing the poor boy!"

"They're probably just playing a game." Gar tried to reassure himself but knew it wasn't working.

"Yeah a game." Dare said sarcastically and rolled his eyes.

*Line Break*

Brad cried into Lloyds shoulder as Lloyd pounded him again and again. In and Out. This was what he got for not telling Lloyds dad about their relationship. Lloyd was very upset that he couldn't tell his father about his young lover and wanted something out of it. He stripped Brad down and threw him on the bed. Brad protested but Lloyd ignored him. Lloyd didnt even prepare him and went in with no lube or a heads up for Brad.

Brad felt the intrusion of his body and cried apologizing and begging. Lloyd pumped him and grabbed his ass. "No please stop!" Lloyd kept going rocking the bed with them. That's what made the thumping sounds.

When they finished Lloyd noticed the sheets had red stains and looked at a crying Brad to see that he was bleeding from his hole. His fingers glazed over it , Brad winced and ow- ed. "I'm sorry." Lloyd sat on his knees and lifted Brads ass carefully to his face and began to licked the wound. "I got carried away."

Lloyd slurped the inside walls of Brad, tasting some of his own come. By the time Lloyd finished Brad was asleep. He cleaned him and himself up, the smell of sex still lingered in the room. He laid beside in the bed and kissed him apologizing for what he had done still.

Morning came and so did a knock at the door."Lloyd I need to talk you." it was his dad. Lloyd shot up out of bed and rushed to look presentable. He answered the door quickly,"Hey dad, what's up?"

"Come with me to the back way." Lloyd closed the quietly not wanting to wake his sleeping lover.

"What's up?" he asked.

"You and Brads activities last night kept some people awake." Garmadon answered. Lloyds face went pale from shock.

"Y-you heard?" Garmadon nodded and sat him on the wooden bench, the same place he and Dareth were going to do their activities on until his son and his lover came.

"Yes, I'm fine with the both of you being together. He is younger, Lloyd, he doesn't really know what your doing to him. And by what I heard last night, you are rough and don't listen when he says no."

Lloyd felt guilty the reminder of last night brought back the memory of blood on the sheets. He had lost control again letting his anger and frustrations on Brad, letting him get pounded into and with every protest the thrusts became harder and harder hurting him even more.

"This started when you were in heat, didn't it?" Gar asked looking at his son.

"Y-yes." his voice cracked. His father held him close in a tight hug,"Dad I don't mean to hurt him. I just want him to feel great like I feel when I'm inside him." Gar nodded understanding what its like to find what pleases your lover.

Gar and Lloyd walked back and didn't count on seeing Brad and Dareth laughing like schoolgirls. " I think you should go talk to him about you know.." Gar said and Lloyd nodded.

"Brad can I talk to you?" Lloyd said walking up them. Lloyds stomach churned when he saw the fear of being alone with him in his eyes. Brad got up slowly and walked; a limp clearly in each step. They walked to the room, and shut the door.

"If y-your g-gonna take me just do it because this waiting thing is making me nervous." Brad said shaking like a leaf.

Lloyd looked down on Brad. He had to look down to see Brad, this made it worse Brad really is just a kid. A kid who shouldn't be have sex with a seventeen year old boy. Lloyd wrapped his arms around him into a hug.

"I'm so sorry,I forget your just a kid and can't handle this type of stuff. I have needs and wants but you don't. Not now but maybe when your older you would. I'm so sorry for everytime you'd say no and I still go on. I'll go into meditation every time my heat appears so you don't have to be in pain." Lloyd hugged him even closer breathing hard. "I can't see you cry anymore it kills me so much."

Brad was shocked to say the least, he hugged back, then felt something wet on his shoulder. Lloyds was crying, Brad had only seen Lloyd cry back at the boarding school when he had put fire ants in his bed on the first day. Lloyd silently cried for a few good minutes and leaned off of Brad. "Bradley-" Lloyds words were cut off when Brad, on his tipy toes, kissed him.

Brad cupped his face pulling him and Lloyd deeper. "I would love that Lloyd."

Garmadon and Dareth were back in their room wondering how the younger couple was doing. "Gar, your such a great father." Garmadon head shot up at Dareth who bit his lip. "Gar, your so good..." Garmadon shook his head wondering what came over his lover.

"I think you deserve a good father award." Dareth said and walked over to Garmadon hugging him then slid down on his knees. Dareth undid Garmadons kimono.

"Dareth, not now."

"Yes now. Does kids are probably screwing each other into high heaven and I don't get any action for myself? I want this Garmadon. I want you to moan my name and fuck my mouth." Dareth took Garmadon into his mouth earning a grunt from the other. Garmadon grabbed Dareths hair pushing himself deeper into the other mouth.

"Suck me dry." Garmadon groaned,"Keep going." Dareth kept going as told. He and Gar haven't had time like this in what seemed like months. He was going to make this last.

Dareth accidentally grazed his teeth on Garmadon, his head was snatched back, his mouth off organ. He looked up to Garmadon who looked alot pissed,"DONT EVER DO THAT AGAIN." Garmadon growled. Dareth nodded and went back to put it back in his mouth but Gar stopped him.

"Get on the bed." Garmadon commanded. Dareth blinked then registered what was going on, he scurried to the bed quickly taking off his clothing. Gar sighed at his impatient lover. Then sat on the bed helping his lover undo his belt since he seemed to be having trouble. Dareth blushed then laughed nervously and embarrassingly.

If you had a lover like Garmadon you would rush as well, was always his excuse for going fast. Garmadon always touched him like he was a rare jewel. Caress him and love him like no one did. He and Garmadons affair had been going on two years now, it really wasn't an affair since Garmadon wasn't married anymore and Dareth had no one.

It started when Garmadon was Lord Garmadon. Gar felt lonley and who would be with a man trying to take over the world and had four arms? Dareth was even more lonely, he didn't have a kid unlike Gar who loved him. All he had was himself. One day during all the chaos Lord Garmadon had appeared in his dojo looking for anything he could use against the ninja. He had Dareth held hostage in his own dojo.

(PAST MEMORIES)

Lord Garmadon wanted answers and did anything to get them. He rubbed Dareths face. "You look so pretty." Dareth flinched away from the man above him.

"I don't know anything so stop asking me. Even if I did I still wouldn't tell you."

"I love your poofy hair." Lord Garmadon touched and licked his face. Dareth was disgusted he tried moving, forgetting he was tied in a chair and almost fell back but Lord Garmadon caught him and held the chair down so he wouldn't move anymore. He snapped his fingers and the minions left out the room.

"Lord Garmadon you won't get away with-" Dareths mouth was covered with Lord Garmadons tongue his sharp teeth stabbed into Dareths lips earning cries from the other.

Lord Garmadon broke the rope, untying him."I'm going to let you go, but you have to do as I say. Do you hear me?" Dareth nodded afraid of the consequences of what might happen if he didn't obey. "Standup." Dareth did as he was told and stood. Lord Garmadon laid his hand on his chest. Dareth looked at Garmadon who seemed afraid to touch him.

Lord Garmadon slowly touched over his body. How long has it been since he had touched another human like this? Two of his arms undid Dareth's clothes leaving the brunette naked.

Dareth felt self-conscious and tried to cover himself. Lord Garmadon moved Dareth hands so he could fully see every part of the mans body. Dareth watched Lord Garmadon's eyes scan over him with such fascination. "Lay down...please" Dareth was surprised that Lord Garmadon actually said please.

He laid down and watched Lord Garmadon slowly strip. Lord G was actually nervous about showing his body but he was just using the brunette anyway so he kept stripping off his clothes. Dareth was surprised too see Garmadon's sculptured yet old body. Lord Garmadon got down on the floor placing himself between Dareths legs.

"Suck." He said having his fingers in front of Dareths mouth. Two hands rubbed his hips and one massaged his chest playing with his nipple. Lord Garmadon held a look of desire. He wanted this badly. Dareth covered the fingers in saliva that dripped when Garmadon took them out and stucked them inside his hole.

Dareth moaned in pleasure not sure if he should be. Lord Garmadon smiled,"I want you to love me tonight." it came out as a whisper, he didn't think Dareth heard him, but he did.

Dareth sat up and hugged Lord Garmadon. It was as if everything in the world had stop. Dareth hugged him even tighter,"I will, I will." Dareth needed love too, no woman ever wanted him and he was such a loser that he never got a date. Maybe a few drunk women would come his way but he wanted love, not drunken mistakes, even if this love lasted for one night it was all he wanted.

Lord Garmadon stuck his fingers out and used all of his hands to hug back. It felt weird to him to have someone hug him other than his son especially the person being the one he was going to use. Dareth lifted his head to look Garmadon straight in the eye and kissed him tenderly. "I'll make you happy tonight, Garmadon. Please,I'll love you more than anyone has to you. I'll love you, I will."

Garmadon rubbed the others back in circles."I would like that..." Garmadon whispered and laid the other back down.

After that night, more of them came. Lord Garmadon would appear at night and take him till the sun would rise. Dareth loved the feeling of having him by his side and on top of him.

Then the day Dareth prayed would never happen, came. The day Garmadon turned normal. It killed him to see Garmadon with his wife and kid, every night they had was little compared to this scene. They looked happy together like a family would. The same day, Garmadon returned to the dojo.

Dareth took in all the features of the normal Garmadon, he still looked good. "Dareth, I need to talk to you." He grabbed his hands.

"I want you as mine. You're the only person during the time of Lord Garmadon to actually show me any intimate relationship. The only person who would touch me with gentle hands and the only person who I can hold without them getting afraid. I love you." Garmadon confessed his heart thumped rapidly, he hadn't confessed like that since he was a teen.

Dareth snatched his hands back and turned away. Garmadon felt his heart cracking. "What about your wife!?" he snapped.

"You mean my ex-wife? We broke up years ago that woman was in love with my brother! But I don't care about that anymore, I care about you! My son likes you! He doesn't even like his own mother! I need you in my life, if I don't have you I can't live. I love you...I want you to feel the same."

Dareth turned slowly. As he faced Garmadon it was clear he was crying. "Garmadon, are you sure? How do you know you love me? No ones every loved me. I can't tell if your just using me."

"I swear I would never do that to you." Garmadon was wearing his heart on his sleeve. He couldn't take another heartbreak it would break him completely. "I need you, I miss the nights and I want to spend the days with you too. I want to make this work."

"I'll give it a try." That's how they ended up in this position.

(End of Past memories)

Garmadon took off Dareths pants and boxers leaving him naked then stripped himself of his kimono and boxers. "Lets be quick about this. My son might walk in and I don't want to have that as one of his worst memories."

Dareth jumped him, sitting on top of Garmadon ready to ride. "Can I?".Dareth asked with begging eyes. Gar nodded and let his lover ride him to his hearts content. He loved being in control he was rare that he would take the lead.

"Mmm" Gar hummed setting his hands on his lovers narrow hips. Dareth went slower, Garmadon loved slow passionate sex, he says it has more meaning than a quick fuck. Dareth also knew that Garmadon loved commands. It gave him a more dominant nature and position in love making.

Then the tables turned and Dareth laid on the bed facing Garmadon, his legs wrapped against the olders waist. The ex-evil villain went deep inside the younger. Dareth held back his moans and screams not wanting to alert the others. Garmadon went all in then began to thrust slowly. He wanted this release, everything that's been going on he needed this.

They finished, both drenched in sweat. Gar moved from atop of Dareth, it was like a million bricks had been lifted off of him. He pulled Dareth to him hugging him closely. "I want this forever."

**A/N. Don't you just love mixed up pairings? I do! It was hard trying to end this chapter and when I did end it, I forgot to add Cole/Kai into this whole thing. I don't think their even mentioned. They'll be in the next one. **


	6. Chapter 6

"_There,There_!" Cole whispered in pain. Kai pushed harder making him forward with him. Cole moaned,"Babe, I can't take. I'm going to-"

"Kai wake up!" Cole said. Kai jolted awake sitting straight up to see Cole at the end of the bed. "Do you always dream of me like that?" he asked blushing.

Kai rubbed the back of his neck."Not always, its just I wanna have us do it again." Kai said sheepishly.

"Oh well...umm... I.." Cole couldn't find the right words to express how he felt about it. Kai wrapped his arms around Coles shoulders and kissed him."If you don't feel okay about it. I won't ask anymore." Kai stated and leaned to kiss him again but was stopped by Coles finger.

"I want you." Cole leaned in restarting their kiss. Kai had let Cole take lead for once, he didn't like being submitted but if Cole wanted to be dominant he'd let him. Cole was nervous, Kai had let him take lead and he had no idea what he was doing. He didn't want to make it awkward for them, not after last time.

"Cole sensei needs to speak with you." it was Jay. Both boys broke apart feigning for air. Cole silently thanked god that someone had came to get him before he messed something up. "I'm coming!" he shouted to the other side. Kai snickered at that, his dirty mind.

Cole moved to get up but Kai held him down,"Lets make him wait." Kai's hands went underneath his shirt.

"K-Kai we can't! Not now!" Cole pushed Kai away,"LATER! NOT NOW!" Cole shouted running to out the door.

Cole stopped running when he made it to sensei's office."Sensei Wu did you call for me?" he ask shutting the door behind him.

"Yes, I need you to have a talk with Bradley." Sensei clreaded his throat."He and Lloyd have begun a serious relationship and...I believe there is more than kissing in what they're doing. So would you please speak to him on this matter. I'm happy for them but I want them to know the difference between love and lust."

Cole nodded fully understanding the topic. He would speak to Bradley on Monday, the start of school and have Lloyd there too, to have them both at an understanding. He walked into his room surprised that Kai wasn't there waiting on him.

Cole heard his phone go off somewhere in the room. He heard the ringing and immediately began his search for his missing phone. He checked underneath the bed, on the drawers, shelves, and floor. He couldn't find it anywhere, but he could still hear the ringing.

"Hello?" Kai answered. Cole turned around to see Kai answering his phone,"Lou? Oh yeah Coles here I just answered his phone he was doing something. Yep, I know. That's fine with me, I'll tell him. Okay thanks. Bye." Kai hung up the tossed Cole the phone. "Your dad wants to see you. He says its been too long and he wants to spend time with his son."

"Anything else?" Cole asked. "I want to tell him about our relationship." Kai said and Coles face went blank with shock.

Cole shook his head no repeatedly,"We can't." He didn't want to bring this subject back up. He was fine with how things are now and didnt want to ruin them with his fathers disapproval.

"I think he'd accept you, baby. Accept us." Kai tried to assure him. Cole shook his head again.

"I don't wanna talk about this." Cole got up from the floor and dusted himself off."I'm going by my fathers house." Cole walked out the room leaving Kai by himself.

Kai watched him leave then took out his phone dialing someone. "Hello, Lou? Yeah its Kai again. I need to tell you this and Cole is afraid to tell you. He and I...We love each other."

"Is that it?" Lou asked on the other end.

"I want to know how you feel about this."

"I'm a little disgusted but since its my son I'll deal with it. I don't ever want him coming to me crying over you. I'll make your life a living hell."

"Don't tell him I called. He wants you to believe that he's still single and straight." Kai said not hearing anything on the other end." Hello? Lou you still there?"

"Yes, I'm still here. I promise I won't tell. I have to go that's him at the door." Lou hung up and relief fled through Kai's body. He really didnt think it would end well. Kai fell face down on the bed, sniffing the aroma of Cole on the sheets.

He closed his eyes.'Maybe I could catch up on that dream..' Kai thought smiling like an idiot. 'Maybe I should have something prepared for when he comes back..' Kai went back to sleep peacefully not having to worry about Cole waking up him up for overheating the room.

*Line Break*

Cole made it to his dads house in no time,"Hey dad." Lou hugged his son tightly and begged him to come in the house.

"Its been so long since I've seen you please have a seat." Lou went to the kitchen and came out with tea."I miss you so much has anything happened recently? I wanna hear all your ninja stories."

"Nothing has been going on, we're teaching classes kids about peace and war of the past and future. We haven't been ninja in like months I guess we're on a break." Cole shrugged.

"Is there someone special in your life?" Lou asked, Cole choked on his tea. He did not see that question coming, his mind thought of Kai and he blushed.

"No. I don't have time for a girlfriend and I'm not good with dating." Cole said looking down at his tea.

"What about a boyfriend?" Lou asked sipping his tea casually. Cole turned red and his heart thumped loud. 'Could he know?', he thought to himself.

"Dad, I'm not-"

"Please don't lie to me, I already know of your preference and it does irk me but I support you. Your my son, if you want yo date men that's fine with me." Lou said still sipping some tea.

"I don't think I'm attracted to men. I'm just attracted to one guy, I think girls are cute and I've always wanted a girlfriend but then he showed up and I guess I'm only interested in him now. Does this make since?"Cole asked it felt weird talking about his love life to his father.

"It does if you want it to." Lou answered,"I'm happy for you." Cole smiled, he never thought it would be this easy. Now be could go tell Kai the news and maybe he'll get a little more with it.

Wait a minute, how did Lou know that Cole was with a man? Cole looked at his father with questioning. "How did you know?" Lou looked up at his son. "I've never brought friends home and I've never given hints or clues that I'm...you know"

"Call it Father intuitions." Cole was still skeptical, his dad out of the blue knows he's gay but for years he never noticed how much he hated dancing? 'Someone told him.' Cole concluded.

"He told you. Didnt he?" Cole asked feeling betrayed, his lover went against him and told his father without his permission.

"Cole, he just wants you to be happy that's why he told me. I accept you and that's what matter." Lou hugged his son again this time without letting go. "I hope you two will be together forever."

Lou wanted grandkids, but now he could squash that idea unless,"Cole?" his son hummed as a response. "Are you able to become pregnant?"

Cole broke the hug and looked at his father,"Do I look pregnant?!" He ran over to the mirror on the wall, he didn't see any baby bump. What did his dad mean. Did Kai say something about him being able to get pregnant? This was news to him he retraced his reflection, still no baby bump.

"That's not what I meant, I just want grandchildren in the future and I want to know if you can have them." Lou explained to his son who was freaking out.

"And even if you could get pregnant you wouldn't be since your still a virgin." Lou said. His son looked down and was shaking scared as hell. "You're not a-?! I'm going to kill that hot headed bastard for touching you!"

"Dad, I'm scared what if I can? I'm too young and I really don't know if I can." Cole had tears starting in his eyes. Lou hugged his son.

"Its going to be okay. And I'm just guessing here. Let me get more tea to calm you." Lou got up and headed to the kitchen. Cole took out his phone and started to text Kai.

*Kai...*

*Wats up?*

*Im scared*

Kai didnt text back. Cole saw his father bring more tea he moved over so he could sit beside him. Then his phone started to ring, he looked down to see who calling him, it was Kai. He declined the call and looked to his dad with a smile. Little did he know Kai was freaking out on the other end.

Cole left a few hours later, the drive home was slower than the drive away from home. He felt sick. What if he was pregnant? How would Kai react? Would he leave him and let him take care of the kid alone? He walked to the door, it suddenly flew opened and he was enveloped into a hug.

"Babe why didn't you answer? Are you okay? What happened? Do I need to kick someone's ass? You know I will." Kai was talking fast and hugging him tighter. " I love you."

Cole hugged back laying his head on his chest. Kai picked him up and carried him back to their room. Nya and the others watched wondering what was going on but didnt say anything. Kai closed the door and started to strip Cole. "K-Kai what are you doing?" Kai didn't say anything as he searched Coles body.

"What are you looking for?!" Cole asked trying to break away from Kai.

"A reason for me to beat someone, did somebody hurt you? Cole don't ever scare me like that! Tell me what's wrong, I'll hurt whoever messed with you. I'll go to the ends of the Earth to make you happy. Baby, my heart skipped beats when you texted me that you're scared. I want to know, please tell-"

"I'm pregnant!" Cole cit him off.

Kai was silent then started laughing."What?"

Cole blushed,"I'm pregnant."

Kai stopped laughing and stared at Cole straight in the face."Cole, you're not pregnant." Cole disagreed.

"I think I am. I've been lazy, craving more for cake, and meaner."

"If you were pregnant, I would know. My heat tells me if you are or not, your not ready to have kids and I mean that literally you have to go through a period of growth to become pregnant. You aren't even in the first stages."

"Oh." Cole said feeling relief.

"Though I would love my own kids. Wanna try and get some?" Kai asked suggestively.

"No." Cole said quickly startling Kai."So I really am able, aren't I? When we're going to tell me?!" Cole asked angrily.

"Look, I was going to tell when you've hit your growth period and are able to have kids. Your elemental makes you able to bear kids, I don't. Well I do, but you know what I mean."

"How can you tell when I've hit my growth period?! And how do you know all this junk?!" Cole yelled. He picked up the nearest thing close to him (a pillow) and threw it at Kai. "You fucking Jerk! Lair! I thought I could trust you!"

"Cole, I never lied. I'm sorry. Is that what you wanted to hear?! I was going to tell you its just that you've beat me to the punch. " Kai ducked trying hard not to get hit by unidentified flying objects.

"GET OUT!"

Kai hurriedly got out the room and closed the door before anything else could try and hit him. Jay, Zane, and Nya all were in the hallway looking straight at Kai. "Did something happen?" Jay asked with no hint of sarcasm but with full worry.

"Yeah, Cole just needs time to himself. He just heard really big news that affects him in the biggest way." The team nodded and left Kai alone. 'Just when I thought we would be fine.'

**A/N this is really short compared to the rest of the chapters I've been doing sorry. The next chapter is featuring Misako and she's bringing trouble. I'm typing too little, bye. **


	7. Chapter 7

Garmadon sat in his gardens meditating, it was the peacefulness of nature to him that calmed him. "Misako what are you doing here?" He didn't have to turn around to know who it was, he could sense her presence in an unpleasant way.

"Garmadon, I just came to see how you were. Have you talked to Lloyd lately?" she asked and sat beside him on the lush green grass.

"Yes I have_._ And what about you? Have you talked to _our_ son?" he snapped. He knew he shouldn't be acting this way but how dare she ask him of his son and she has yet to see him herself. She never did anything for Lloyd, she just pops in and now she's trying to make up for it?

Misako was hurt. That really cut deep,"No I haven't but I'll talk to him when I see him. How have you been?" she tried turning the conversation around. Garmadon nodded and tried to keep at peace. She always brought the evil out on him, but you really couldn't blame him for being angry. She left him and their child alone while she knew what was happening.

"I'm fine. Now why are you here?" Garmadon was peeved, she needed to leave. He didn't want her here and he didn't want to be reminded of their past relationship. It ended terribly. Misako moved closer, she breathed in and sighed out.

"Garmadon, I just want to see you. I know your lonely and I want to be by your side. All those years we had, and why waste them. I know things messed up but they can be good now." Misako hugged him, he tensed and pushed her away angrier than before.

"Get off me." he snarled."I am not lonley, you are. You think I'm just going to take you back? After what_ you _did to me? You fell in love with my brother, ran away from your child, and you dare ask me to take you back?!"

"Please Gar..."

"Don't call me that. I only let the ones I love call me that, you are not one of them." He snapped and stood up ready to leave. Misako stood up as well then kissed him. Garmadon froze. It brought him pain, guilt, and disgust. The pain came from old memories they shared kissing, guilt is because it was like cheating with his lover Dareth, and disgust is from the kiss itself.

She broke away breathing heavily,"Gar, I never stopped loving you."

"But I've stopped loving you." Garmadon turned to walk away, then his heart broke into peices. Dareth stood in the doorway, heartbroken. He had seen everything;the hug, the kiss, and the hurt in Garmadon's eyes when he had seen him.

Dareth turned slowly and walked away. He couldn't take this, he knew this would happen but no he had to listen to his heart. He was going slow, he didn't want to leave, he didn't want to be alone anymore. How could Garmadon do this to him? He went to their shared room and shut the door not bothering to lock it.

He sat in the bed staring at his reflection in the mirror that faced him. "What's wrong with me?" He touched his hair it was longer and flat he didn't use that many hair products now and didnt cut it. He thought the longer hair gave him a more feminine look to Garmadon.' Guess he want a real woman.' he thought sourly.

He went to the dresser and got his phone. "Lloyd are you doing anything?" his voice was filled with pain and saddness.

"No, what's wrong?"

"I need you to come pick me up from your Dads place."

"Okay, I'll be there in a sec. You sound...odd, are you alright?"

"I'm...fine. Just pick me up and hurry. Please.."

Dareth hung up and started thinking again.'What am I going to tell Lloyd? What's going to happen? I need someone to talk to...'

Garmadon slowly entered the room,"Darling, that wasn't what it looked like. I don't want you to leave."

Dareth turned his back, he didn't want to listen to this and he wasn't going to. Garmadon inched closer and Dareth inched away. "I can't be by you right bow, Gar. I want to stay but this cuts me deep. You didnt even pull away from the kiss."

Gar didn't answer, he knew it was the truth but it wasn't as if he had enjoyed it. The kiss in his opinion was terrible and degrading. "Darling please listen, I need you."

"You made need me but you want her." Dareth wasn't giving up on this he knew the facts, many of them leads back to that cold hearted bitch."I heard about how when you were Lord Garmadon you asked HER to be you're queen. We were still in a relationship and you were going to dump me to have your ex-wife!"

"Who told you this?" Gar felt himself become heartbroken, how could his love not see that wasn't himself.

"Or how you guys kissed after the whole thing was over! Or when you and her spent a hell of a long time in THIS house when I'm not here. I think that was like last year? She was here "HELPING" children. Like I believe that bull shit."

"Dare this is not-"

"Shut the fuck up! I'm talking" Gar was shocked at his lovers outbursts. "I've been with you through thick and thin. The only thing that bitch was good for was bringing Lloyd into this world for that I give her thanks but anything else that bitch could drown in her own blood for I fucking care."

"..."

"Yeah you're quiet now. I'm ready to leave." Dareth didnt bother with his bag he just took his phone and walked out the room to be face to face with Misako. Dareth gave a bitter laugh,"The fuck do you want?" she stepped out of her poker face for a second.

"To see Gar, I didnt know you two had a relationship going on..."

"O we don't anymore. So now you're old ass can have him since you're so damn desperate and can't get a man of your own, always crawling back like a dog with a ball. Your just going to bring the ball back."

"Excuse me?!"

"Yeah bitch i said it. And I'm damn sure you heard my little rant inside the room with your nosey ass. I'm done with all this bull shit. Bye bitches." Dareth walked out the house at the right time. Lloyd and Cole had just landed on the ground.

"Hi guys, Cole what's up?" He asked getting on the dragon.

"I'm here to talk to you because Lloyd said you needed help and I'm a really good listener." Cole said supportive. Dareth knew just then he had found his savor.

"Thank you Cole. I really do need someone to talk to and I'm happy you guys came to pick me up. Can we leave now?" Dareth wanted nothing to do but leave this place for awhile. "I can't be with Gar, right now."

"Did my dad do something?" Lloyd asked. Dareth looked down not wanting to answer that question truthfully. It was his mother that did something wrong not his father. Dareth felt tears forming, he couldn't hold back his cries. He curled into a ball on top of the dragon crying.

Cole couldn't hold back his anger."What did he do?" he asked rage taking over his body ready to kick Garmadons ass. He needed something to take his anger out on. Cole and Kais relationship wasn't so going good so beating the crap out of something sounds good.

Lloyd hopped off the dragon. He needed to hear what happened from his father, right now. Dareth was like another parent to him. "Lloyd! Wait, I'll tell you! Come back, please!" Lloyd stopped and turned to Dareth was begging him. He went back to dragon he didn't want to see Dareth have a breakdown.

"Did he hurt you?" Cole asked. It was another question he didn't want to answer truthfully. He cried harder this time and Cole took that as a yes and gave Lloyd a look to start flying."Dare, we need you to hold on tight okay?" Dareth nodded and held onto the dragon.

They made it to their home. Dareth looked around confused,"Why aren't I at my dojo?" Lloyd and Cole gave each other a look then back to Dareth. "We're not leaving you alone." Lloyd answered.

Kai and Jay paused the game hearing noises through the door. Cole, Lloyd, and a weeping Dareth. "What's wrong?" Kai asked watching his lover help Dareth to the other couch.

Dareth sniffles,"I don't wanna talk about it right now." Lloyd sat beside him rubbing his back as he watched the other cry, Cole did the same telling him everything would be okay. Kai and Jay watched not knowing what in the world was goin on.

"Jay, lascia lasciare." Kai said. Jay nodded then got up, both went to the training room.

"What going on?" Jay asked in whispered tones.

"Garmadon, ha rotto il sou cuore in qualche modo." Kai said he spoke in Italian to keep the others away from their conversation. It was on a weird bet that Jay would learn it. Italian was very close in old Ignician language. Kai after all was from Ignicia so it came natural to him.

"Really?! I didnt know? Are they together or did Garmadon just picked someone?!" Jay was surprised. He looked at Kai for answers."How much do you know?!"

"Non molto." Kai answered truthfully he was just going by what he saw. "Scoprire per noi stessi?" he asked. Jay nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, lets go."

Jay felt left behind. What else relationship he didn't know about he was the ninja that usually brought the gossip not the one to hear it. "Siete insieme e rocce?" Jay asked he didn't want to speak of this in English for Cole to hear.

"Si e no." Kai answered, he truly didn't know the right answer it was like an on and off relationship. Jay stopped in his tracks.

"Really?!"

Kai nodded.

"Does he know you speak fluent Italian?" Jay asked. Kai shook his head no.

"That's one of my mysteries." Kai said proudly.

"Okay I'll send the mystery gang on your ass. Scooby dooby doo, son!" Jay said making them both laugh in idiocy. "Lloyd were taking the dragon." Kai yelled from the gate. Lloyd shouted back,"Go ahead!"

Lloyd patted his friends shoulder, in all honesty Lloyd seen Dareth as a father/mother figure. He didn't want to see him cry at all. "Dareth what happened? Tell me, I'll knock the hell out of my dad if he hurt you." Lloyd swore on his grave that he'd figure out what was wrong.

"He cheated on me!" the older man cried. Lloyd went silent, he wasn't expecting that answer. It actually made sense of why Dareth was over when Brad and him went to come out.

"With who?" Lloyd asked knowing it really wasn't his business but he needed to know who else needed a bitch slap.

Dareth looked to Lloyd with his red eyes giving a bitter laugh,"You might like them together. Its all of what you dreamed for." Dareth rubbed his eyes. Lloyd was confused.

"And who is this person?" Lloyd asked again really wanting to know who it was.

Cole knew exactly who it was when Dareth said it was all of what Lloyd dreamed for. "I'm so sorry Dareth, I wouldn't think they'd get back together." Cole said hugging the man.

"WHO IS IT?!" Lloyd yelled he had no freaking clue who they were talking about."Well is anyone going to tell ME?!"

"Lloyd," Dareth looked straight ahead into nothing "Its your mother." Lloyd was speechless. He couldn't think of the last time he had seen them together,"How?" he whispered. Dareth shrugged.

"Dareth, everything I wanted was a family. You, my dad, and I plus Brad is the best family I could ever have. To be honest I don't like my mother, I do love her but that's because she's my mom. You I love because your more than just a mom you're a friend. I didnt have many of those, so I like you a whole lot more. You're a great parent and I suppose a great partner. If my dad can't see that then I won't see my dad."

Cole looked at the green ninja agreeing with the statement,"We can throw a little earthquake his way."

"Thanks you guys but I'm just going to go home and sleep this off." Dareth said,"You know, I actually fell in love with him."

"Maybe its not what it seems, eyes are deceiving so it may have looked as if he was cheating!" Cole suggested. Both Lloyd and Dareth looked at him in hope.

"Like...um...what if she lost something,accidentally tripped and kissed Garmadon!" he explained. Lloyd added looking at Dareth who still wasn't believing it.

"I'm sorry you guys but I can't see myself being with Gar anymore...I love him though." The teens looked to each other with worry. If Gar and Dareth broke up...then it would be a hell of weird between the two. What would Garmadon do if they broke up? Dareth is his world, his life.

"I'm talking to my dad." Lloyd stood up, Dareth quickly grabbed his arm.

Dareth was begging, he didn't want his ex-lovers to fight with his son again."Lloyd, I beg you please don't. I don't want him mad at me for brining you into this. Let it be, let him have his wife so you can you have mother. I'm fine." Lloyd snatched his hand back then walked to the door.

Cole patted Dareth on the back,"You want some cake? It always makes me feel better." Dareth nodded. What did he just start?

**A/N I was learning how to speak Italian so I decided to practice in my writing most of this I used with a translator, An Italian Kai is a sexy Kai. Next chapter brings JayxNya! I'm typing too little, bye!**


	8. Chapter 8

**ALERT-ALERT! NEW STORY! I GOT THE IDEA FROM THIS CHAPTER! OMG I LOVE MY NEW STORY! ITS A MUST READ! Dragons Prey!**

Kai and Jay hopped off the dragons giving them pats on the head, Kai took a little more time petting Rocky. The rock dragon reminded him of his lover. Flame, his dragon, had gotten jealous at the attention then sparked fire over at the earth elemental dragon. The earth elemental dragon whimpered in pain as the blast hit it, Kai snapped his head over to the fire bearing dragon who looked as if he regretted it. Flame moved his head caressing the whimpering dragon.

The fire ninja watched how the two interacted. Flame had hit Rocky making the earth elemental dragon cry then apologized nuzzling its head. "You two make a cute couple." he stated. Kai petted Flame, as he went to pet the the whimpering earth dragon he heard a growl Flame who was still nuzzling the earth elemental.

Kai held his hands up in defense,"Woah, he's yours. See, my hands are up here!" he looked at the other two dragons who had fallen asleep as soon as they landed. "Imma go find Jay!" he ran away from his scary dragon who seemed to be cooing the earth dragon. He ran up to the house to see Jay waiting on him.

"The doors locked." Jay stated.

"Yeah, I see that. Lets head through the back." Kai suggested, they both started walking to the back gardens but stopped when they heard the sound of an engine. They both turned to see Lloyd at full speed on his motorcycle.

Lloyd sped over stopping immediately as he went closer to the others. He parked his bike walking over to Kai and Jay. "You guys here to see what's going on too?" Both ninja nodded. "Follow me." Lloyd walked to the back gardens with an angry look on his face he came for answers.

He walked through the backdoors getting into the house as soon as he entered the anger faded when he heard yelling. He looked to the two behind him who shrugged, Lloyd walked to through the hallways seeing his mother and father going at each others throats.

"IS THIS WHAT YOU DO GARMADON?! SLEEP WITH MEN?! WHY GO FOR SOMETHING THATS NOT THE REAL THING?! YOU HAVE ME! IM BETTER THAN THAT, THAT THING!" Misako yelled.

"HOW DARE YOU COME HERE AND TRY TO CLAIM A PLACE IN MY LIFE! I LOVE HIM MORE THAN I'LL EVER LOVE YOU. GET OUT OF MY HOUSE! ALL YOU CAUSE IS TROUBLE." Garmadon yells catching the three ninjas gaze.

Misako turned around seeing her heartbroken son.."L-Lloyd, honey, what are you doing here?"

Lloyd overheard everything, what was wrong with being with a man? And by how his father was speaking, Garmadon really loved Dareth. "Mom, what's going on?" he tried not sounding disappointed.

"Baby, its just-" his mother started.

"Why? Dads fine with his relationship, why do you want him now? Is it because you see that he's happy or to simply put it are you jealous?" Lloyd asked sorrowfully, he felt bad about his mom. She needed somebody too but she didnt have to ruin someone's love life in the process.

"I'm leaving." she walked out the house not wanting to look back, her son had taken his fathers side. She couldn't stand herself or what they were saying and left the house.

"Good riddance." Garmadon muttered. He wanted nothing more but for the wrench to leave. He stared at the three ninja,"Thank you. I'm sure you guys are here to kill me because of what Dareth told you and I don't blame you. Come on kill me now."

"We're not here to kill you just for answers but we see it was a false alarm." Jay states laughing a little bit. "But is you want us to.." he joked.

Lloyd sighed,"Sorry dad, its just I came for answers and I heard them for myself. You do love Dareth. I'll bring him back to you, don't worry." Gar smiled at his son, he thanked god that his son understood.

"Guys we better get going, it looks like its about to storm outside." Kai said looking through the window. "Weird since it was sunny when we left." he closed the blinds looking to Gar,Lloyd, and Jay.

"Like I said don't worry." Lloyd reassured his dad. He saw Jay looking a bit woozy as he rocked back and forth.

Jay shifted something didn't feel right. He felt lighted,"Guys I don't feel so good." he said dropping to the ground. All he could hear we're the others calling his name. Jay opened his eyes. "Where am I?" he asked looking at the ceiling.

"You're in the nurse room, Jay." Nya said looking down at her boyfriend. "You were overheated and shooting out electrical sparks. Good thing Zane was here, he was the only one to touch you and you're pet Dragon."

Jay looked around, he tried sitting up but something restrained him."Sorry Jay, I'm not allowed to let you go." she said. Jay growled, he wasn't sure why he growled though he thought it was pretty cool. His body felt like lightning bolts striking him making him become hot.

Nya turned around to a desk looking for something. Jay electrocuted the restraints making him able to stand. With out a word he grabbed her from behind Jqy. He kissed and touched her whole body. He threw her onto the medical bed. "Now, lets get started." If Kai knew what they did, everybody would've died. Maybe not Cole or maybe he would die too.

Nya laid on the bed breathing deeply it was...different. Jay smiled and kisses her deeply. This was a side to Jay she had never seen before and wants to see more of. He fell asleep on top of her, she could feel his heart beat in his chest. But the only thing she could hear was the thunder outside.

Only one thing was on her mind,"Kai's gonna kill us." she whispered smiling at her boyfriend. "Yep, he's gonna kill us."

**A/N I've got a big, BIG twist to this. You've seen the hints in other chapters. FIGURE IT OUT! And this brought an idea to mi head about dragon love! Read Dragons Prey twice as good as this.**


	9. Chapter 9

"Can I trust you..."

"You can always trust me."

Cole shook his head,"No, I can't." Kai took hold of the boys hand. Cole looked up to his lovers kind brown eyes. "I'm not sure if I can." he said looking back at the black and red sheets on their shared bed. "Though after all what's happened in our lives, I've never loved someone as much as I love you."

Kai leaned into a hug from his lover,"Whatever happens in the world, I'm here for you." the brunette kissed his lover deeply."I love you so much. I never meant to hurt you like I've done and seeing the others relationship, I've gotta say that ours is perfect."

"Nothing is perfect, Kai." Cole says pulling away from Kai. He had a bunch of emotions going on within himself, he wanted to jump in joy, cry in happiness, and scream just to scream.

"I guess were nothing." Kai kissed him again this time pushing him to back into the mattress. He started pulling of the earth ninjas clothes but paused to ask for permission,"Can I?" Cole nodded noting how the fire ninjas face brightened when he was told yes. Kai would usually take him without his approval but after him finding out he could get pregnant, he had banned sex from their relationship.

The brunette pulled off the ravens shirt throwing it to the floor without a second thought. Cole moved up kissing his lover. "I love you." he laid back down feeling himself be fully naked. Kai stripped himself positioning him between Coles legs.

"I love you, baby." Kai entered his lover fully riding on passion. This was not sex, this was making love to his lover.

They finished in three hours. Kai moved over to the right side of the bed missing his lover who was on the left,"I know your not ready for kids. But what about in the future?" the brunette asked. Cole nodded smiling, he would love having a child. A normal kid, who couldn't bend elements and didn't have to worry about fighting off evil villains or monsters or anthro-snakes.

"I'll love that, Kai."

Like all couples they fight, they break up, they kiss, and they make up. Kai was tired of being avoided by his Cole and went to settle it out. Cole was sleep but the fire ninja wasn't going to wait all day, he woke the raven up to start talking. That's how they ended like this. They fought then made up.

•(Oooh line break here's the twist on the last chapter)•

Jay felt a hand grab his from behind, he turned. Blue eyes met Icy silver. "Hey Zane what's up?" he asked nervously the nindriod never was one to get in his personal space.

"What were you and Nya doing?" Zane asked moving his hands to the others hips. Jays breath hitched in his throat.

"Nothing." he whispered hoping his voice wasn't failing him. He could feel the cold hands go down his neither regions. The icy breath blew across his face when they gotten closer.

Zane tugged him even more making his back against the ice ninjas chest. "I think your lying." he kissed the suddenly hot boys cheek and rubbed his regions through his light blue clothing. "Wait, I know your lying." he let his hand slide right into his pants stroking the brunette's cock.

"No I'm not." Jay lied through his teeth. The nindriod felt the boy become hard in his grasp. "And don't you have Pixal to do this stuff with? Stop playing with me."

Zane frowned,"You're the one who started this and Pixal doesn't moan as loud as you do, I was your first time. You came to me crying wanting to be loved since you and Nya don't, how you said it? Clicked anymore? I told you that I would go with Pixal if she came back but I still filled your wants and needs."

Jay was suddenly thrown on desk,"Zane we can't do this! The kids! What if one pops in and sees us ?! What will we do?! We're at school for Christ sakes!" Zane for once ignored the blue ninja and undid his pants. The icy ninja in a swift motion took the others pants off as well.

"Zane, Sto-AH" the icy ninja went deep inside the boy making him cry out. He raw fucked him not even thinking about the damage he could do to the boy.

"Tell me can Nya fuck you like this?" he asks, his voice cold and hateful. Jay shook his head knowing the man wanted answers. "Can she go deep inside you filling you from the inside? Or can she make you come by just touching you like I can?" he demonstrated by touch Jays cock and that moment the boy came.

Jay was bent over the desk holding on to the edged for support, his glasses were coming off at every thrust. He moan and squeaked as Zane went harder each second.

A knock at the door stopped everything, a childs voice could be heard from the other side,"Mr. Jay do you know where Mr. Zane is? I have a question about robots again." Jay froze , turning to looked at Zane with pleading eyes to let him go. Zane looked down the started pounding into the blue boy.

"I'm in here, but don't come in." Zane said thrusting harder into Jay who had to bite back screams of pain. The child made a sound of giddy.

"Well, what do robots eat. And what are their purpose." the little voice said from outside the door. Jay gave a small moan making Zane give him a look that said be quiet. "Is everything alright in there?" the child asked probably hearing the small noise.

Zane pinched Jay making the boy want to scream. With a few more pounds the blue boy came again letting his body fall to the ground as Zane pulled out. "Robots can eat...anything it depends on what type of robot. And their purpose is either their life or what their creator made them for."

Jay laid on the cool floor listening to the two. "Thanks Mr. Zane!" the child could be heard running down the halls to who knows where. Zane picked Jay up from the floor kissing him deeply.

Jay seemed tired and used,"Zane-"

"This is my last time with you, I say you better make it count." Jay nodded kissing his nindriod.

•(Ooooh, another line break!)•

"Brad..." Brad stared the other in the eyes, he could see the want and need of his lover. The boy honestly had no idea what to do, so he just went on instinct and kissed the blonde. Lloyd wrapped his arms around the boy waist pulling him closer.

The blonde wasn't going to hold back, meditation be damned. He grabbed his young lover laying him on his bed,"Brad, are you sure?" he asks not wanting yo hurt the raven like he did the last time. Brad nodded as Lloyd stripped him down to his feet. Lloyd could hear the ravens breath starting to quicken. "Calm down,just relax."

He took his time entering his lover going slow at a passionate rate. Damn, how tight did Brad get after two weeks of not having sex? He went even slower, he had no lube, or anything. He just went in unprepared. He could hear Brad moan his name and not cry from any pain. "I love you Brad."

"I love you too, Lloyd." he said cumming on the sheets. Lloyd went deeper every slow thrust and hit made his lover squirm. Damn how he had missed that body. Brad felt the blond cum inside if him filling him with his seed making some spill out. Lloyd started to pull out but the raven stopped him. "Lloyd, I want to face you." he pleaded quietly.

Lloyd nodded spinning the boy around to face him. "Is there anything else?" he asked kissing Brad, surprised he actually got a nod. The boy never asked for anything during sex. "What will it be?"

Brad blushed moving up on his elbows whispering into the blondes ear. Lloyd chuckled a little making Brad blush even more as he whispered into his ear. "You actually want to do that?!" he exclaimed pulling back from his lover. The raven nodded looking down. "Are you sure? Cause I'll do it for you." he asked the raven shook his head then hopped out the bed.

Lloyd moved so he was sitting on the edge of the bed while Brad got on his knees on the floor. "You really don't have to." Brad shook his head grabbing the blondes cock stuffing it into his mouth. He bobbed his head up and down, Lloyd arched his head back moaning. Brad went faster, his throat hurts, but it was worth it to see Lloyd call his name. He made Lloyd cum quick in his mouth swallowing it all.

"Brad where did you learn to do that?" he asks lust fading over his eyes.

His boyfriend giggled,"Well Dareth was telling me about his and Garmadons 'encounters'." Lloyds face suddenly went blank making his boyfriend laugh. The only thing that was on his mind was Dareth deep throating his dad.

"Lloyd?,Lloyd?" he snapped his fingers still laughing.

•(Oooh,kill em cause I got another line break!)•

"Dareth..." the gray blonde said taking hold of his lover from behind. Dareth didnt react, he just stared straight ahead trying to ignore the man. He could feel the olders hands going down south. He quickly stopped him shooting him a side glare.

"Don't touch me." he said coldly.

Gar sighed,"Darling you have to talk to me. Every since you came back and said you forgive me, you've been avoiding and sleeping in different rooms. I get the feeling you don't forgive me at all." It was Dareths turn to sigh as he turn to his lover.

"I do know its not your fault its just that...I don't know. Your wife.." he stopped when received a glare from his lover."I mean ex-wife made me so angry and I felt so useless. The only thing I'm thinking is...why?"

"Why what, Darling?" Gar asks taking his lover into a hug surprised he didn't get pushed away.

"Why me..."

Gar kissed his idiot sweetly,"Cause your you, I love you. And let me say it again I love you. Not her." Dareth kissed Gar feeling the sparks they shared the first time they started their relationship.

"I love you Garmadon, my sweet handsome lover." he kissed the blonde deeply who returned it quickly. Gar pushed him onto the matt covered floor. Dareth stared at his lover. "On the floor?" he asks. Gar nodded shutting the man up.

The gray blonde undid the brown kimono shocking himself by finding his brown ninja wear a purple lace thong. Dareth blushed and giggled nervously watching Gars shock face was really funny. The blonde gulped,"Darling, where did you get these." he's practically drooling seeing his lover in such tight and thin material.

"I went shopping with Brad and Cole." he answers then started playing with the hem. "Its edible."

Garmadon swallows hard,"Who were you wearing this for?" he could feel himself get harder and harder. The brunette took off the bow that was in the middle of it and started eating the ribbons ends slowly and sexily. Gar almost came on spot watching that tongue play around the purple candy.

"You." Dareth answers feeding the older a piece of the ribbon."Would you care to eat me?" That was the last straw. Gar jumped him, ripping off the thong he entered the young man. Dareth moaned in pain and pleasure as he was struck in his spot.

"Oh I'll eat you alright." Gar answered smirking at his lover.

**A/N Here's to (I give people titles like royalty) ****: **

**Princess: YaoiLover4242564 (alot of numbers in that,lol) I would like to say thank you since you helped pushed me to start back writing. You my dear are a royal heart and a new friend.**

**Queen: AdorableCeline (Hi) you've been helping as well, even when my evil sis deleted my st****ory My King. I give you praise with the rest who have. You are like a total Queen, also a royal heart.**

**Princess: Kindness to Everyone and thing (Miss Kindness!) You are a big help to me. You may not know it but I'm happy you like my stories. I'm pretty kind myself. You are a royal heart and I dub the a princess of kindness. You are a diamond if you are kind.**

**If you'll like to be dubbed royalty all you have to do is ask and tell me what you want to be! I just like giving people royal titles doesn't matter, I'm just giving shout outs to does who helped when my life was going down hill.**


	10. Chapter 10

**As you should know the last chapter was suppose to be the end of Confessions in Heat but thanks to a certain Puppi I decided to do some more! Lets say alot more! On ****with the damn story!**

"Those son of some!" Cole said biting back curse words.

"O calm down dear! Its not like their cheating. That would've been worse." Dareth said with Brad nodding in agreement.

"Yeah, Cole, calm down. Anger issues much?" Brad said taking a sip of his tea.

Cole rolled his eyes the flipped his hair. "Sorry. Its just he went behind my back."

"Its not the end of the world." Dareth said crossing his legs on the sofa. "It was a wrestling match. Get over it."

The earth ninja huffed and nodded. The two were right, he needed to get over it, it was silly and so petty to get mad over. Somehow the three had become friends, they talked about their love life and their teammates.

"When is Jay gonna come out?" Brad asked making Cole spit out his tea. Dareth kept drinking as if it was nothing. "I mean its been, how long?"

"What you mean?" Cole asked staring at them both.

"Uh, you mean you don't know?" Dareth started getting the hair out of his face. "Jay and Zane used to have an affair. It was back when P.I.X.A.L was supposedly dead and Nya was not that into him."

Cole shook his head, how do they know this? Where the hell was he? "I'm pretty sire I would notice a relationship."

"No you wouldn't." Brad said.

"Why not?" Cole snapped. What was that suppose to mean?

"You were too busy getting dick from Kai that you wouldn't notice it." Dareth answered to the ravens. Cole blushed fifty shades of red while Brad nodded.

Brad gave a sigh signaling both adults. "At least your lover knows how to be gentle." he looked down to his side, you couldn't see the bruises because of his clothes but they were there.

"Is Lloyd still forcing you?" Cole asked in worry for his youngest companion. Brad didnt answer scaring both adults.

Dareth shook his head,"If he's hurting you please tell us. We won't judge, we'll try our best to help you." the brunette could easily get his and Cole's lover to beat the hell out of his step son.

"Its fine...Its fine..." Brad said touching one of his bruised sides. He flinched and snatched his hand back.

Cole saw it and sighed sadly. "If it makes you feel better Kai had forced me the first time. H-he burned me on my sides the same way Lloyd bruised yours." Brads eyes widened. The younger couldn't believe that the earth ninja was forced...forced!

Dareth shifted in his seat making a sound. Both raven haired boys turned to the brunette. "W-well I can't really say mine was forced."

"What do you mean?" Brad asked.

Dareth pulled on his collar. "Gar...well Lord Garmadon had broke I tk the dojo one night to find any clues of your ninjas plan. He tied me up and was going to rape me if I didnt tell him."

Cole and Brad stared intently on the brunette to keep going with his story. "I told him that I knew nothing and it was the truth but he didn't believe me. He untied me but I had to do as he said. When he was about to...you know. He had-"

Brad moved in closer,"He had what?" the raven asked. Cole moved in as well this story was getting good.

"He had told me to love him." the brunette started to cry. He held onto his shirt as if it was helping him hold back. The memory of that day always brought back tears, all his Gar wanted was love. Cole and Brad gasped at the sweetness then gave an awwe.

"I-I told him I would love him." Dareth choked out. "I still love him. That's how we got together."

"That's so sweet." Cole cried out.

Brad gave a fan girl giggle. "I guess were all victims of abuse." the three gave short laughs then looked to each other. "I bet Garmadon liked the underwear." he says making Dareth blush.

Cole gave a sniffled laugh making Dareth look at him. "What aabout you Earth ninja? Did Kai like yours?"

The earth ninja smirked,"As a matter of fact he did. He ate the whole thing and licked whatever taste left over."

"Ooooh, Cole, I didnt know you were so dirty." Brad said with a blush then looked the other way. Eyes turned to youngest asking the same question. Brad looked away not wanting to answer it.

"Come on Brad, its nothing. Did Lloyd enjoy it?" Dareth reassured the kid.

"I never showed him the underwear."

"What?! But you got the ones in his favorite candy flavor." Cole says cocking his head to the side.

"Heehee" Everything got silent.

Cole looked around the house, then stood up. "Whoever it is come out." he said. Dareth and Brad looked around the room seeing no one. Where the laugh come from?

"Cole it was nothing. Sit down and have some more tea." the brunette offered. Cole sat down cautiously. Somebody else was in the room and he'll figure out who. He kept lookin around but eventually relaxed.

"I think he won't like it." Brad admitted looking down at his tea.

Dareth shook his head,"Why do you think that?"

"I'm just a kid. Kids my age don't talk about sex lives with adults and wear candy made panties." Brad stated. "I'm growing up too fast. I'm not suppose to worry about learning new moves in bed. I'm suppose to worry about homework."

"If you feel that way then...you need to tell Lloyd this. Maybe you guys should break up." Cole suggested, it was on everyones mind and it had to be nodded in agreement.

"Bradley, you need to tell Lloyd." Dareth said.

"oooh" Everything once again was silent. Where the hell was this noise coming from? Cole stood up and searched the house. He checked the halls and behind curtains.

"Who the hell is here?" he asked in anger. The room was silent except for breathing and heartbeats.

Brad shifted in his seat. "Guys this is scaring me." he held himself for comfort. Dareth stood up as well to search the house. That was a big surprise from both ravens, usually the brunette would be the scaredy cat of their little trio. Things like this never creeper out the younger but he was having a private conversation with his friends so it made him afraid to think of anyone listening in.

"Ummm, how bout we talk about something different?" Brad suggested.

Cole and Dareth sat back down nodding."What is it you had in mind?" Dareth asking taking another sip of his cold tea.

"Pet names!" the pre-teen exclaimed. "You first Cole!"

The earth ninja blushed. "I sometimes call Kai my daddy." light sounds of snivkeribg could be heard throughout the house but Cole decided to ignore it.

"Mind telling us why?" the brunette asked wanting to get a good story out.

Cole shrugged,"He had a dream of me and him doing it...and ya know I called him daddy in the dreams. So I decided to make em come true."

"Oooh, Okay. You guys already know I like to call Garmadon my Gar. But I love to call him big bear and he calls me baby bear!"

Neither Cole or Brad wanted to question the concept of the relationship and had let it slide. Brad took a deep breath,"Lloyd will kill me if I tell you this but I call him cowboy when he's so sweet and I love the name."

"Hahahaha! Bwaahha!" laughter filled the room from the unknown. The trio looked at one another and loomed around. Suddenly two ninja fell from the ceiling. Lloyd and Kai.

The fire elemental was in a laughing attack. The green ninja was pissed and repeatedly hit the red ninja. Both had fell on the floor and gained the trios attention. Kai had stopped laughing when he saw his lover glaring at him.

"H-hey baby." Kai laughed nervously.

Lloyd quickly took a seat next to his lover on the two seated sofa. "Baby, what's this I hear about candy panties?" he whispered but it was still audible to the others. Brad blushed red embarrassed at his lovers straightforwardness.

Kai stood up and picked Cole up from the couch chair and sat him in his lap."Yeah, and my baby seems to have a very dirty mouth. We're suppose to keep bedroom business in the bedroom." Kai says staring at Cole.

"How did you guys get in through the gate?" Dareth asked feeling hands wrap around his shoulders from behind.

"I let them in." a voice said from behind. Dareth turned to see Garmadon smiling at him. "And I don't ever want you telling people you call me big bear " he kissed his lovers cheek.

"What are you guys suppose to be? The real husbands of Ninjago?" Lloyd joked at the trio of ukes.

"I can't believe you guys were listening to our conversation!" Cole madly said pouting at his lover. Kai shrugged at the boys, he really thought this was believable.

"So this thing about Jay...is it true?" Lloyd asked everyone. "Cause I don't believe it."

That's how a whole argument got started over the topic. Kai, Lloyd , and Cole didnt believe it while Garmadon, Brad, and Dareth did. This was going to cause more chaos in their love lives but hey everything is not perfect.

**A/N who loves stories? I do! Who's typing too little? I am! Lol. I'm typing too little, bye.**


	11. Confessions in Heat Alternate Story

**AT****TENTION THIS IS CALLED CONFESSIONS IN HEAT ALTERNATE STORY! ITS LIKE A REDO BUT IM PUTTING IT IN WITH THE CONFESSIONS IN HEAT ORIGINAL. ITS LIKE A TWO PART BOOK! THIS IS WHAT WOULD'VE HAPPEN IN A DIFFERENT TIME OR UNIVERSE. HERES THE DAMN STORY.**

**CONFESSIONS IN HEAT ALTERNATE STORY.**

"Not happening."

"You don't own her, Kai." Cole stated. They were face to face ready to fight each other for dominance. Cole wanted to date his sister...HIS SISTER! Kai was above pissed off, he was ready to kill someone that someone being the oh so strong Earth Ninja. To be honest Kai was tired of this whole above average attitude the boy had. Kai was going to destroy his whole being by one punch just one.

Kai made a sound similar to a grunt, "You don't either. I suggest you back away now or I'll show you how bad fire can burn you." he stepped up to the shorter boy cracking his knuckles. "You think your all high and mighty but I can break you down. Like a boulder into tiny pebbles."

Cole scoffed. "You think you can touch me? Ha- couldn't beat if you ninjas tried! I'm Earth the strongest element!" he declared loudly. Kai narrowed his eyes, okay, Kai could be cocky at times but this!- this what Cole was talking about took it over the line.

The brunette shoved the raven into the wall, he cocked his hand back into a fist ready to knock the lights out of the earth ninja. Someone caught his fist, Kai turned his head around seeing that it was Sensei Wu. He pulled the two away from each other.

"Teammates should not fight teammates! I taught you this, explain!" he slammed his staff pm the ground making a thumping sound. Neither one decided to speak, Wu looked between his students eyeing them wisely. He caught the short glare Kai sent to Cole, everything started to make sense.

Wu shook his head in disappointment at the raven student. "Cole, may we speak... In private." he added letting his student lead the way to his room. The boy did not speak, the raven waited to be spoken to then to be able to speak.

Wu gave another sigh. "Cole, you are like a son to me, but the path you take is not the right one. It hurts your teammates and is selfish. I do not want you to break the bond you and your brothers have made."

"You make it seem like its my fault! I can't help the way I feel about her and I'm damn sure she feels the same way! I don't get why you guys don't ee it. We're meant for each other!" Cole yelled, he was angry. No one saw his point of view anymore!

Wu needed to explain this better he didn't want what happened to him and his brother to happen to his students. "Cole this is infatuation, you see something that looks good but once you have it the feelings gone." Wu took another deep breath. "Open your eyes, there is someone who loves you. Someone that was right in front of you."

"Wu, I say you've been drinking too much tea.? Cole chuckled darkly "The only one I see is Nya."

Sensei Wu would never lose an argument. "You will hurt Jay by dating his ex, you will hurt Lloyd and Zane by making the team awkward to be in, you will hurt Nya by putting her in that position, you will hurt Kai by...hurting his sister."

"I'm sorry Sensei." Cole said bowing. He felt knives of reality mapping him in the heart. He couldn't hurt his team, he was once leader and he still felt he played the role as one.

Wu bowed to his student hoping that he got through to the boy. "Cole remember to open your eyes." his master walked out his room. The raven sighed then walked to the dojo ready to punch the hell out of a punching bag but seemed like the hot headed teen had the same idea.

Cole walked in grabbing the teens attention. Kai punched harder picturing that it was Cole. The raven shoved the brunette while passing. Kai stopped to eye the boy then started back punching the bag.

"Wanna practice?" Cole asked giving that another meaning. He really wanted to hit Kai without getting in trouble. Kai turned around smiling like a evil man.

"Sure." Kai held out his hands for Cole to hit as a target. Cole hit the others hand harder than he should but Kai didnt move or flinch. He threw a few more punches then felt tired. "You a little out of shape there Cole." Kai joked.

Cole found his reserved energy then used it to punch the brunette harder than before. Again, the brunette didnt move, not one bit. Cole growled at the fire ninjas resistance. This was starting to get to him, he was going to make the hot head feel weak! Even if it kills him!

"Baby, you look tired. Do you want a bottle?" Kai mocked.

Cole pushed the other down forgetting about training. He was going to show this ninja whose boss. He hopped on top of teen trying to choke him, but the tables suddenly turned. Kai had the boy on the floor trying to break free. He had flipped him backwards making the raven confused.

"Oooh, baby's acting tuff." the hot head snarled. He had a strong grip on the boys wrists,Cole tried breaking free. He so badly wanted to kill the fire head mother fucker. Cole broke free somehow then punched the brunette in the jaw.

Kai sat up rubbing his cheek. "You sneaky bastard." They fumbled around the room throwing curses, objects, and fists.

A punch. Kai gave.

A kick. Cole gave.

Scratches. Cole gave.

Bites. Kai gave.

Choking. Kai gave.

He tightened his grip around the boys neck. Cole couldn't breathe, his face was turning colors matching his favorite color. The raven kicked and wanted to scream but there was no oxygen to scream with. His eyes rolled to the back of his head, he could see the light.

Kai removed his hands and backed away. Cole fell to the floor catching all the air he could. Kai walked out of the room not looking back. As he left Nya came in rushing to the Earth Ninja.

"Cole are you okay?! What did he do?!" she asks rubbing the ravens arms. He groaned in pain, well, fake pain. He just wanted attention from the girl. "I'll make his life a living hell!"

He smiled as she massaged his temples. "Mmmn don't worry." he'll have to have Kai beat him up more often if it means this much attention from the girl.

Cole heard his Sensei's words echo through his head. He laid in her arms inside her lap on the floor. He opened his eyes only to narrow them,"Are you still with Jay?" he asked coldly. Nya stops her movements and stares straight into the ravens eyes.

"I-I can't say." she looks away. "He knows that I like you but.."

Cole moved away tensing up. He guessed the time to talk was now. "I cant hurt you guys like this." he gulped down his heart. "I don't want you both to hurt. This cannot happen between us."

Nya nods,"I'm so sorry, Cole. I can't leave Jay either he was my first and...dating his friend? That's not a good image."

They both nodded in agreement. Their eyes met glistening, melting, and becoming one with another. Nya and Cole leaned in, their noses touching. Cole moved further kissing the short haired girl. It was innocent, not too little, and not too much. She kissed back closing her eyes shut.

The two broke away feeling uncomfortable. "That was ummm..." Cole says looking at the floor.

"That was not what I expected..." Nya's voice faded. "I think its best if we stay friends."

Cole nodded. What went wrong? There were no sparks, no fireworks, no excitement. It was just a kiss. Cole stood up still looking at the floor then walked away out of the dojo. This was the most embarrassing day of his life.

He entered his room touching his lips. A thought came to his head out of the blue. 'How would Kai's lips feel on mine?' he asked then mentally slapped himself. 'Would it be better?' he again slapped himself.

His heart thumped in his chest and blood flushed his face. He suddenly became hot, he fanned himself trying to cool down. 'Can Kai ever be hot? Well he certainly is hot.' Cole literally hit himself this time. Why did Kai pop into his thoughts so fast?

"No, no, no, no!" he screamed. He fell back on his bed wanting the thoughts he counted the numbers falling asleep on number twenty-three. After minutes of sweet dreams, his eyes snapped open. "No!" his dream, true, it was sweet but that's not what he wanted to dream of.

"Cole, is everything alright?" Lloyd asks walking in unannounced stating at the sweating raven. "Man,are you sick? Seem a little pale."

"I'm fine."

Lloyd crossed his arms over his chest. "I don't believe that." the blonde gave the signature 'I am your leader so tell me what's wrong' pose.

"I-I don't want to talk about it. Maybe later?" Cole says wiping sweat of his forehead.

Lloyd nods leaving the room. Cole laid back down this time hoping for nightmares it would be way better than seeing himself kissing Kai. He counted once more but fell asleep on thirty-four.

Contact.

Bodies pressing against one another, the sounds of skin touching, and little hand slowly moving with one not fighting, saliva mixing in mouths, sucking noises could be heard in very vivid sounds.

Cole turned over in his bed.

Shy hands meeting bold hands. Tracing each body making sure to touch every part of the chiseled features. Moans and rough grunts echoed through the walls of the bodies. Insides penetrated, burning sensations. Walls being stretched and screams of pain hollered.

Cole jolted in his sleep as if he was being penetrated.

Dirty words, salty tears. The licking of lips and tasting of skin, shakes of delight. Mumbles and whimpers filled the lungs of the bodies. Kissing shuts all noise-Cries and wails. Smacking of skin together. Heat. Sweat covered bodies pressed in heat. Hot surrounding them both.

Darkness.

Cole woke up in the middle of the night. It was evening when he went to sleep so he had to be out for a long time. He got out of bed unconsciously walking to the kitchen passing the boys playing video games. His throat was really dry. The raven bumped into somebody by accident.

"Sorry-" he stopped in mid-sentence seeing that it was Kai. The raven blushed deeply but didnt want to seem fruity. "Watch where you're going." he moved over walking to the fridge.

"You bumped into me, oh brave leader." Kai states grabbing his bag of flaming hot chips then left out the room. Cole was going to reply but the boy left.

Kai had came back into the kitchen pausing seeing the boy bend over looking for something in the refrigerator. He eyed the ass of his teammate, it wasn't the greatest he's ever seen. It was flat but had an apple shape to it, eh, Kai shrugged grabbing the other snacks for the others.

He took another look at the boys ass, angling his head to get a better look. It still wasn't the best but hey it wasn't the worst. He walked out but stop when he saw Cole squatting down. 'Damn, that's sexy.' Kai thought leaving the kitchen. It didnt surprise him that he thought this. A long time ago he had came to the terms that he was bisexual.

Boys turned him on the same way girls did, nothing wrong with that. He turned again seeing Cole...Oh God. True the scene he was seeing was hot but it didnt turn him on the slightest. He walked out the kitchen back to the game with the others.

Cole gulped the drink out the pitcher some of the ice tea dripped off his lips onto his shirt soaking himself. 'Dammit! I should've made a show for Kai!' the small voice in his head squealed. He mentally slapped himself.

"Okay, what's going on? You guys were fighting hours ago and now you're giving him a tease show." Lloyd said walking into the kitchen.

Cole froze up,"What do you mean?" he asked putting the pitcher in the sink.

"You know exactly what I mean. Are you guys fuck buddies or something?" Lloyd asked giving the 'Your so bull shitting me' look.

Cole shook his head,"As if... I'm into girls not boys. I think we're all straight here, like really never gonna happen."

"Cole." Lloyd sighed,"I'm not straight."

"Come again?"

"I'm not straight never was, and to tell you the truth I had a crush on Kai too." Lloyd says grinning at his memories.

Cole was shocked, was his leader really sharing this info with him? This is too much information. But why did he feel some jealousy towards the blonde for having a crush on his Kai.

"Imma go back to sleep." he quickly ran out the room. The raven slammed and locked his room door. Why did he feel this way? Kai is an arrogant bastard that separated Nya and him. Why the hell does he think this way?!

Laid back on the soft comfortable bed thinking about his last dream. "It was just a dream, Cole. Close your eyes and go to sleep." he said to himself. He was straight always been. He was straight back at dance school, he was straight back home, he is straight.

But why did the thought of Kai turn him on?

'Now thinking bout it, Kai is so cocky. And he wants to talk about me? That son of- nope I'm not going to insult his mother. But he is a real bitch, he thinks its all about himself! That stupid hothead bastard.' Cole thinks to himself.

'I just tell the truth, that doesn't make me arrogant, even if I was, I'm not on his level of stupidness.' the raven thinks. 'I was once leader and he should respect that. Oh and dares mock me by saying 'oh brave leader' that bitch.' Cole was fuming on the inside.

His eyes were still closed during his midnight ranting, the raven gave a sigh. This wasn't considered sleeping. He just had his eyes closed thinking bout a certain brunette.

He ,in his entire life, never felt this way about a boy and never this strongly. If anything Kai reminded him of bullies that used to pick on him for being in choir. That's a main reason why he disliked the fire ninja and because Kai was the center of attention back when they had started out as a team.

"Uhhhhh..." he groaned turning in his bed. He really wanted to go to sleep, but that bastard kept him awake. He sat up from the bed and looked at his desk clock. It read 12:55. He could still hear the blaring car noise coming from the game. Why couldn't they just go to bed.

Unconsciously he walked out of bed into the living room. He looked for a target to pin the blame on but he couldn't find the one he wanted. Kai was missing. He searched the couch only seeing two blondes, a red brunette, and a raven.

Cole turned around going to his room but stopped when he heard snoring. He tip toed to the door next to his and quietly opened it to see Kai sprawled out on the bed. A devilish smile formed on the boys lips. The raven stepped in, slamming the door closed.

Kai bolted up looking around for an intruder. He realized a raven hair person standing at the door then laid back down facing the opposite side. "Nya, can we talk in the morning?" he dug his faced deeper in the red pillow.

"I'm not Nya." Cole moved on to the edge of the bed. Kai sat up once more knowing that voice very well.

Kai narrowed his eyes. "Get the hell out."

"You snore too loud and I can't go to sleep." Cole lied. He needed a reason to scold the brunette, it made him feel powerful.

"Get over it and get out." Kai still had his eyes narrowed at the boy.

"I can't get over it! Your too loud!"

Kai laughed darkly. "If you don't leave, I swear I will drop every secret about you."

Cole had frozen up. What secrets? He didn't have secrets, what the hell was Kai going on about? Before the raven could speak the brunette had cut in.

"Ya know, bout you liking me." Kai threatened.

"Me liking you? You've got to be kidding me?" Cole says feeling himself become weak in the heart and wants to leave the room.

Kai gave a death stare at the raven. "You're nothing but a sick bastard Cole. You want my sister now me? You nasty motherfucker." he shook his head in disgust at the boy making a disgusted face. "Leave my room you _freak_."

Cole felt as if he stopped breathing.

Freak...Freak! Is that what he is now? A freak?! The raven did not break his stare with the brunette. He was not a freak, he was not a freak! And he wasn't going to be told what to do from bitch like Kai.

"I will never like you! Not now or ever! I like your sister you stupid hot head bitch! I am straight!" Cole yelled. He ran out the room to see the fafees of his teammates all of them in worry or embarrassment.

"We came because we heard yelling and..." Zane paused trying to find the right words. "It wasn't the best decision." the nindriod honestly states.

Nya held a look of betrayal, "You like my brother?" her voice sounded heartbroken. Jay pulled her into a hug and Cole shook his head.

"No! I don't like him!" The raven yelled surprising everyone. The raven was usually quiet and never one to speak so loud. Why couldn't they see that? He never liked Kai! And never will!

"Cole, open your eyes." Lloyd says.

Cole snapped his head over to the blonde.

"Its fine, we won't judge you. If you like boys you just like boys." Lloyd says. Cole wanted to scream so badly at all of them but they are so stubborn! They only listen to themselves.

Cole ran back into his room and slammed the door, his breathing started to quicken and he became sweaty. He was hyperventilating, he was going to pass out sooner or later all this drama made him so bad that it made him have a breakdown. He mistaken the knock at the door for his heart beat then jump onto his bed out of fright.

His door slowly opened showing the brunette Kai. The boy walked over to raven that was still hyperventilating. "Cole." Cole felt himself shiver at the vibrations of Kais voice. How deeper did it get over the years? Kai stood over him while he sat up on the bed. The brunette bent down then gave a kiss to the raven.

Cole at first was surprised then suddenly he wanted more. He pulled Kai down kissing him harder, he wanted to taste the brunette. Kai pulled away from him,"You still think your straight?" Kai asked turning around.

"Kai wait!" the raven shouted. Kai stopped at the door turning to the raven. Cole rubbed his hands nervously. "Since...you-I mean...we ummmm...would.." He didn't know how to put this. He was going with flow on this one hoping to do this right.

"Spit it out Cole."

"I-I w-want, well.." he paused. "Wecanbetogether!" he rushed.

Kai blinked. "Sorry Cole but I'm not attracted to you like that." he looked the boy up and down. He just couldn't find one thing sexy about the skinny yet muscular raven. Nothing gave him chills or that feeling of euphoria around the boy all he wanted to do when he was around the earth ninja is punch his lights out. "It won't work."

Cole saw how Kai eyed his body one more time and how the brunette his shook his head. Cole looked at himself. Was something wrong? Kai had left the room while he looked at himself in the mirror. All he saw was stunning person and good abs. What the hell was so distasteful about this?!

Maybe...maybe Kai liked girls and only kissed him to prove that he was gay? Cole shook his head no straight man would go that far. Was he not good enough? Or what? Because he has a hot body, a lot of strength, and has a brain total package, right?

"You know ,I don't care." he laid his hands on his hips. "I look too damn good." he swished his hair back and forth to prove his point. "Yep this is ME." but he wanted Kai now than ever. He was going to show that bastard how good he could be.

Cole had forgotten about Nya. Everything on his mind was her brunette brother, maybe he was unconsciously using Nya to get closer to Kai in a way. He had opened his eyes. He liked the brunette!

The raven touched his lips smiling it was better than Nya. Alot better. A knock at the door made him jump ten feet. "Cole, Sensei needs to speak with all of us please coke out." it was Jay. Maybe the red brunette wanted to pull a prank on him or something for fucking with his life. "I'm for real." Jay added.

Cole slowly exited the room searching for any prank when he found none he walked into the dojo where everyone sat on the floor surrounding Sensei Wu. Cole sat down beside Nya who gave him the ugly eye. The boy looked for the brunette that wasn't in the room. "Ummm, Sensei, Kais not in the room." Cole says hoping to get the hot head.

"I know, my students, I wish for you not to be close to Kai. He is going through a period of heat which almost all fire elemental go through. I wish for none of you to be hurt by his...rash acts." Sensei Wu states. Nya raised her hand gaining the Senseis attentions.

"What happens during 'heat'? I've read about it but the only meaning it gave was 'mating' or just 'rutting'." Nya asks.

Wu looks down,"That is what I mean." the teacher looks to his students. Cole perked up. He could get Kai to mate him or at least show him he could be a good mate. "So I warn you now, be aware of his symptoms."

They were told to leave out the room and did as told. Cole walked back to his room then back out needing something to drink again but stopped when he heard mumbling. He tip toed to Kais door peeking through the crack. Kai had Jay sitting on the bed while the brunette sniffed and touched him.

"You smell good." Kai mumbled to the red brunette.

Jay gave a nervous laugh,"Kai, stop, I need my game." Kai sniffed him again touching the boys neck with a look of lust glazing over his eyes. Cole felt his blood boil and he was ready to burst in and shut shit down. Kai reached over the others lap then handed him the game. "Thanks!" Jay shot up from the bed and ran to the door. Cole moved out the way and acted like heard nothing

Jay ran to the living room without a word. Cole on the other hand stood in the hallway confused. 'Do I smell good?' he asked sniffing his hair. His shampoo smelled so addicting like you want to sniff it all day, he had bought it on amazon and the results were stunning.

"What the hell does Jay have that I don't?" he mumbled flipping his hair. "He's got Nya and Kai wrapped on his finger." he forgot about his drink and walked into his room. He was determined to have the brunette and when he wanted something he'll get it.

Morning came by quick and Cole hopped out of bed with confidence. Today was his turn to cook breakfast. He was going to make a meal no one could forget and he means that in a good way. He swayed into the kitchen looking for his ingredients to cook.

"Okay, what to cook? What's easy?" he tapped his chin. "Pancakes?" he found the mix smiling. "Pancakes it is!" he pulled out the pancake former, that's what he called it, a bowl, a spoon, and some milk. He plugged the pancake former into the wall socket to heat up while he made the mix.

Cole stirred the mix in the bowl then poured it inside the former and shit the top down. It was similar to a waffle maker, he waited a while then went to the fridge finding fresh fruit. "Okay this is breakfast!" he says taking the pancakes out of the former careful not to drop them as he set them on plates.

"I am so boss." he says decorating the plates by ninja color. He had strawberries, blueberries, blackberries, bananas, kiwis and raspberries. He passionately licked the strawberry before setting it on the plate and kissed the tip of it imagining it being Kai.

He looked over his creations,"They are gonna freak!" he wasn't the best cook but damn he did a good job! He could hear the others waking up from their sleep and walk into the kitchen.

"Yo, whose turn is it to-" Jay walked in and saw the plate of pancakes. "Cook..." he finished. The lightning ninja stared at Cole then back at the food. "Okay, who cooked this? I know it wasn't you."

Cole had laughed out of happiness,"Yep all me!" he answered making Jay look weird not believing him. That's when Nya, Wu, Zane, and Lloyd stepped in seeing the plates of delicious breakfast. All eyes were on Cole looking for the same answer.

"Come on guys! I cooked it this morning!" he sates a little fed up with them.

"If you say so." Jay says taking the blueberry plate, Nya took the raspberry, Lloyd took the kiwi, Zane took the banana, and Wu took the blackberry. There was one left over. The strawberry pancakes.

Cole took the plate telling the others he was going to bring it to Kai. He felt nervous all of a sudden like he was walking into trigons lair or something. He opened the door to face Kai standing at the door almost giving him a heart attack. 'Creepy much?' hd thought to himself.

"I brought your food." Kai looked at the plate and eyed Cole.

"Who cooked it?" the brunette asked making Cole laugh nervously. Kai didnt take the plate, he waited on the answer.

"I did." Cole says staring into the brunettes eyes which widened. "You wanna taste me?" Cole asked then paused. "I mean the FOOD NOT ME I MEAN THE FOOD!" he explained at his wrong word use.

Kai watched the desperate boy then sighed,"Sure."

Cole gave a big smile then entered the brunettes room with the plate. He gave Kai the fork and watched as the fire ninja took a bite out of the pancakes. Then his face lit up as the boy took a bite out of the strawberry he licked. Cole face was deep shade of red as he watched the brunette take it into his mouth.

"Its good." Kai mumbled taking another bite then stopped when he smelled an aroma. He sat the plate to the side making Cole think he was sick. Kai moved closer to the raven sniffing the boy. Cole felt his heart race in his chest, it was like the heart on track team. He was slowly pushed down on the bed still getting sniffed by the brunette.

Kai smelled it, and he wanted. Virgin arousal. It bounced of the raven like a ball and all Kai wanted was to take it. True, Jay did turn him on by his scent but the one Cole was giving off took the cake. Kai wasn't attracted to Cole like he said before but he was attracted to that scent.

"You need to leave." Kai says quickly moving away from the boy and handed him the plate. The brunette had morals to keep, he does not fuck love interests his kin has, that breaks family ties.

Cole sat up angrily then stomped out the room. "Bitch." he whispered underneath his breath.

What the hell was that? Cole smiled, he had proved he was good enough or at least something worth noting over. He entered the kitchen and started to wash dishes. The gang who sat at the table eyed him weirdly.

"So Cole, you seem like you're in a good mood." Jay states starting mess. Nya moved closer to the red brunette nodding with him.

"Okay, I'm tired of this bullshit!" Lloyd exclaims gaining everyones attention. "I want answers! Whose with who?! You guys are starting to piss me off!" the table went silent. "Well?!"

"Nya's with Jay, we've decided to stay friends." Cole says not looking at the others. "And I'm fine with that...plus I've come to terms on who I am."

Wu decided to speak up,"And who are you?"

"I am Cole, I am the earth ninja, I am a boy in love with another boy, I am not perfect. I am myself." No one spoke only thought his words, Wu nodded. Nya stared at him with admiration and support.

Jay took a sip of his tea,"This tea fine though." he says taking another gulp. Zane gave him an 'are you fucking kidding me look' to the red brunette who shrugged.

Lloyd sighed, "Thank you! Now we can get back to our lives!" he stood up watching ready to leave.

"Lloyd, where are you going?" Wu asked.

"To go see my boyfriend." the blonde snapped surprising everybody.

Lloyd quickly left in the heat of rage. "Lloyd has a boyfriend?" Jay asked, everyone was shocked at this. How long has this relationship been going on? How come no one knew?

Cole finished the dishes then turned to the others, "I'm sorry." he stares at Nya. "I'm sorry for the trouble I caused and I'm sorry for messing with your lives." he stares at Jay. "I'm sorry for being cocky and I'm sorry for not being a good leader." he looks to everyone. "I'm sorry."

Jay sat his tea down. "Apology accepted. I can't blame you for sharing Nya, she's just too perfect." Nya giggled at Jay but stopped.

She turned to her boyfriend. "I'm sorry for everything, Jay. Your my perfect match." Cole felt his heart break a little. He couldn't watch this, he walked out the room to his own feeling tears form in his eyes. He still had feelings for Nya but she and Jay deserve each other.

He wiped his eyes, he was not going to cry over something so petty like a crush. He turned around when he heard someone enter his room. "What?!" he asked, he wanted to be alone. Kai entered the room then shut the door staring at Cole with his eyes narrowed.

"So you and my sister are nothing?" he asked. Cole gulped in frightened by the sound of Kais voice.

The raven nodded, "It didnt work out." Kai nods taking in the information then circles Cole. The brunette looked him up and down, he thought it over in his head about the boys looks and focused on what he needed from a mate.

He stopped everything sniffing the air, once again, it was that scent. He pushed them both onto the bed with himself on top of the raven. Cole turned redder than Kais ninja suit. "Kai!" the brunette bit the ravens ear making him call out.

Kai stopped then left the room, he had marked his territory no need to go further. Was today confuse Cole day? Cause he was sure the brunette just came in his room, sniffed and bit him, then left out. Was Kai playing games with him?

The raven sighed, he really went for the complicated ones.


	12. Confessions in Heat Alternate Story2

**Confessions in Heat Alternate Story**

Cole punched at the target aiming to break it everytime. He couldn't get over whatever feeling he had for the brunette, sure he had crushes in the past but they were on girls. This was different, this was a crush on a boy! He couldn't go out and buy flowers for the red ninja! Unless...Kai was into that kind of stuff.

The raven shook his head this wasn't going to solve anything. He had questions he needed the answers to here! Like how were they gonna look in public? Who was who in the relationship? What to do to please your man cause he surely never had a man to please.

"Stupid. Complicated. Ninja." he threw a punch at every word.

He stopped to take a breather all that energy he had just wasted out on anger. The raven turned ready to leave but stopped when he saw Kai at the door staring at him. Cole looked around seeing if he was the one being stared at. He was. Is is getting hot in here or is it just him.

Kai moved closer to the raven,"Wanna exercise?" he asks licking his lips at the sweaty boy. Cole blushed while Kai sniffed the air, the reason why he was flirting with the raven was to get a whiff of his arousal. Cole nodded. "Lay on the floor." Cole blinked staring the boy ridiculously.

"Lay on the floor." Kai repeated earning the same look from Cole. The raven laid on the floor then watched Kai get on his knees. The brunette lifted the ravens legs making Cole react.

He quickly moved away from the brunettes kicking at him. "Woah, I don't play that okey-dokey-pokey shit. You can forget that!" he shut his legs and still backed away from the brunette.

Kai rolled his,"This is exercise, Cole, nothing more." said boy huffed mumbling under his breath about threats but laid back down anyway. Once again, Kai lifted the others legs then pushed them forward to the ravens face.

Cole yelped as the pain hit him. He could feel his veins being stretched making his legs heat up, he wanted to scream but Kai lifted them towards himself relieving the pain. Then it happened again, his legs were faced against him once more bringing pain.

"Don't worry." Kai moved his legs towards him.

Cole rubbed his legs mumbling curses. That's when Kai took his legs and put them on his shoulders and made a position over the raven. Cole blushed embarrassed at how close they were and how if somebody walked in it would look like Kai was...ummm...practicing his mating skills.

Kai thrusted forward bringing Coles legs towards the raven. Cole whimpered at the sensation. As Kai thrusted he lifted Coles lower body that met as his shaft, the brunette made a grunting noise at the raven for not being flexible.

"Kai this hurts, new position...please." The raven could be mistaken for a tomato by this point. He was asking Kai for a new position! How sexual could this little 'exercise' get? The brunette moved away from the raven and laid on his back.

Kai turned his head staring at the other. "Get on top of me." he took a sniff at the raven smelling the arousal. If only the raven knew how badly the brunette wanted to jump him. Cole on the other hand wasn't so sure if he should comply to the hot heads request.

The raven thought it over,'Maybe this is his way of flirting! He's testing me or something! But why like this? This seems pretty explicit...he' Cole took a glance at the hot head. 'Oh My God, he's trying to see how good I am in...'

"Kai, I don't think I can take anymore of this exercise." Cole moved to where he sat on his knees over the brunette. "I think its your turn." Here's something you should know by now, Cole doesn't like to be topped by anyone. He lifted Kai's legs pushing them toward the boy the same way the brunette had did him.

Kai made a little noise of pain but not as bad what Cole did. The raven sat a hand on the brunette thigh grabbing hold of his leg going further with his thrusting trying to make the brunette wither underneath him. Kai grunted and scrunched his face. Cole smirked at his expression and kept going.

"Does it hurt?" Cole teased pushing the hot heads legs further. Kai chuckled flipping them over making him top.

Kai lifted one of Cole's legs up in the air to its full length. He rubbed the others leg then brought it down. Cole howled in pain as boy stretched him down. He couldn't take anymore. "Stop! Stop! It hurts!" he begged feeling weak. He never begged anyone for anything so this made him lose some confidence.

Kai got off the boy with a smirk present on his face. "Baby couldn't handle it?" he teases. Cole held if face in his hands and groaned, why did he have to look like a weakling in front of Kai.

"Its fine, you'll be more flexible sooner or later." Kai says standing helping the shorter boy up. Cole pushed his hair back, out of his face. The sweat was making his strands of hair stick to his forehead and it was annoying him.

The raven sighed when the hair got back into his eyes. "Imma go take a shower." he told the raven. He did stink a little, Cole hadn't taken a shower today either so..yeah he needs some soap and water.

Kai touched the sweaty boys arms noticing how it glistened on the pale skin. The brunette raised the arms and licked over the arm making slurping sounds. The taste of the boy was too much pleasure.

The raven blushed all over watching the boy lick him. The hairs on his arms stood straight up at the sensation. He tried pulling away but Kai had a good grip on him making him stay in place.

"_Kai!" _

Kai took that as an invitation. Cole felt himself be pushed back down, 'Oh Hell No.' the raven thought. He was not going down as bottom, that was a no-no in his book. If someone was going on the floor it was Kai.

The brunette was pushed down on his back watching the raven get on top of him and straddle him. Kais legs were wrapped around Cole's waist and the raven had his hands on the brunettes hips. Kai stared up at the raven who was smirking

"I'm not one for bottom." Cole states then crashes their lips together. Kai kisses back rubbing them together through their clothes. The raven bent over lifting Kai's shirt leaving trails of kisses on the brunettes broad chest.

He managed to get the shirt off staring at Kais body, he was the definition of sexy! He looked at the pink erected nipple and took it into his mouth licking it sensually like he did with the strawberry. Kai hummed at the hot tongue sucking his chest, he finally figure out why bottoms like this so much.

Cole tweaked the other one while he worked on the one he was on. "That feels nice." Kai says lust in his eyes humming when Cole switched sides. "Your pretty good for a virgin." The earth ninja stopped all movement.

He sat up from the older looking at him ,"What you mean?" he was more scared than embarrassed. How did Kai know he was a virgin?

"No need to be shamed Cole. Your good, what kinda porn do you watch, cause I need to see what your seeing." the earth ninja was speechless. Kai kept going on,"And do you use your hand or do you have toys?"

Cole was silent for his own good. Yes, he had watched porn like any teenager with hormones would and yes, he had let out some frustrations with his hands but he never used toys and never will. He remembered an episode of Sex Sent Me to the ER. With a man using a toy on himself and it getting stuck. So never will he ever use a toy.

Kai smirked and sat up changing his position with the raven sitting in his lap. "Tell me what is it you think about when you touch yourself." Cole looked away shame present in his eyes. The brunette narrowed his eyes. "Was it my sister?" he pauses, "Is it still my sister?"

When he didn't get a response, he growled. Cole was slammed into the floor hitting the back of his head. "Oww!" he reached to hold the back of his head but a tan hand grabbed his by the wrist over his head.

"Imma show you whose tops here. And I'll make you forget about my sister."

"Your probably gonna have to wait." A voice from begin said. The boys turned to see a smug Lloyd leaning against the door in a oh so cool pose. "Sensei needs to speak with Cole."

The earth ninja hurried out of the dojo to meet his sensei while Lloyd and Kai were still in there. He ran as fast as his legs would let him. He had to admit that exercise really made him more flexible to run longer distance.

Cole burst into the Sensei room unfazing the wise yet old man. "Yes, Master?" he asked taking a seat on the floor.

The man took a sip of his tea calmly waiting for the raven to calm down. Once it seemed like he had the man spoke,"My son...You have come to terms with yourself but do you know fully what you want?"

It took a few minutes to register what the man was saying then the raven nodded. He knew what he wanted and he knew how to get it. "I do Sensei."

"Will go through the hardships to get it?"

Cole nodded again, the raven never gives up so easly. So getting Kai to like him, he would do anything.

"Will you fight for it? Even if it has a different interest? What if it does not want you like you want it? What will you do then?" Wu questioned the younger male.

Cole couldn't breathe, was he hearing right? Of course he was, he wasn't deaf. "Kai does not want me?" the heartbroken voice echoed through the room stabbing Wu in the heart.

The earth ninja sucked it up and breathed shakily, "I will do anything to gain his eye. I will fight for him, I will gain his interest, I will have him, he will have me. If he does not feel the same I...I will get over it." He said strongly. No one was to see him cry, he is strong as rocks.

Wu nodded,"You are good at heart but you must speak your wishes to the other. I leave you on your own to figure out what you've become with it."

"Sensei, I am weak at heart."

Wu stopped sipping his tea to listen at the boy who was shaking.

"How can I go from one sibling to another? My heart is one of jealousy, I can't tell if I love him or his sister. I can't decide. My heart is an evil bastard, or its one of passion. I suddenly am in love with a boy I hated for so long? What is it doing to me?"

"Cole-"

"It hurts, Sensei!" the raven cut him off. "I'm hurting others and myself! This needs to stop!"

"Cole, it is your choice to end." Wu answered.

Cole stood and bowed. He walked to the dojo, but didnt see the brunette of his dreams. The raven searched around somehow made it into the living room where he saw Kai and Jay sitting very close to one another. Kai was whispering things into Jays ear making the red brunette giggle.

The raven turned around, he couldn't let his heart hurt him anymore. He would let them do whatever they wanted. If the brunette wanted him he wouldn't go for Jay and would come back to him. But that doesnt mean he couldn't woo the brunette his way.

"Step 1: Food, check. Step 2: Sexiness, in progress." he went over a list in his head. He had to show off what he had and how he worked it. What happened in the dojo was Kais doing but he needed to flaunt his features on his own.

A few minutes passed and the blue and red ninja were still on the couch but weren't close as they were. They were watching some action movie making 'oohs and ohhs' at parts. Cole walked by stopping to see what was on the screen, Kai angled his head trying to look over the raven who was in his way.

"Cole."

"Hmm?" Cole snapped his head over to the brunette giving his best smile.

"Your kind of in our way, can you please move?" Kai asked still trying to look at the movie. Cole gave an 'oh' and walked out of the room cursing to himself about how stupid this was. He gave a deep breath, okay, he has to go with a new idea. No problem.

"I'll be back, imma go get something to drink." he heard Kai say from the kitchen. The raven quickly ran to the kitchen wondering what's sexy to do but stopped when he thought how dumb he looks. Instead of going with the plan he decided to get something to drink and go back to training.

Kai entered the kitchen smirking at the figure by the sink. He walked behind the boy wrapping his hands around his waist. Cole jerked in his grasp, surprised at the sudden contact. "Its me, don't worry." Kai says in a hushed voice.

Cole was going to turn around but the body pressing up against him made him stay in place. Kai sniffed the boy, he swears that scent drives him ran his thumb over the boys chapped lips. "Have you been biting your lip?" the brunette asks. One of his tan hands undid the boys belt buckle. "Open wide." he says sticking his thump into the ravens mouth.

Kai chuckled,"That's right, suck it." Cole bit down on the finger making Kai yelp. He was no ones bitch. The raven smirked still having the boys finger in his mouth. He took his wet thumb out the ravens mouth then moved into his boxers.

The raven looked confused not figuring out what the brunette was doing until, Kai stuck his thumb in his ass. "Ah!" the raven called out in pain. "Get it out!" he threatened the boy.

Kai gave a deep chuckle moving it inside the boy. "Its good to try new things." Cole turned around using all of his strength to push Kai onto the floor. The ravens outfit was disfigured, his hair a mess, and his pants were sagging along with his boxers.

He hopped on top of the brunette growling in rage. He undid the brunettes belt and raised his legs around his waist. Kai still smirking said,"Show me how much you learned." Cole stuck his fingers in the brunettes opened mouth then into Kais ass.

Just by his fingers he could tell the brunette was hot and tight. He moved in and out the brunette. He thrusted deeper, Kai moaned out. "Is that your spot? Uh, is that your little pleasure? Right here?" Cole hit that spot again.

"Yes!" Kai panted. Cole went faster thinking about how fast he skipped those steps in his head and how easy the brunette came to him. He finger banged the boy until he was close and stopped just when he was going to come.

Cole was on top of the older until Kai flipped them. Kai undid his pants fully then Cole's. The raven felt something enter him in a flash. He cried out at the sensation of pain. Kai slammed into the younger making every thrust harder as he went.

"How does this feel? Good?" he mocked Coles voice and managed to find the boys sweet spot through his rough poundings. Cole cried out in pleasure and pain, it happened so fast. The touches, the kisses, biting, fuming of clothes, and poundings.

Cole found himself laying on the kitchen floor covered in his own bodily fluids. While Kai was getting himself to look decent. Coles insides were on fire and it hurt to move, he tried to sit up but the pain in his back told him stay down. "K-Kai help me up." Kai picked the boy up in one scoop. The raven automatically wanted to be put down. "Kai I'm not a kid put me down."

As soon as his feet touched the ground, they wobbled almost making him topple over. Kai had caught him then dressed the boy; he was in the middle putting on Coles pants but the raven stopped him. "Kai, I can do this by myself." the raven states.

Cole took his belt and fixing his clothes. Kai grunted when he saw the raven struggling with the belt buckle. Kai snatched the belt and fixed it, "Obviously you can't." Cole pulled himself away from the brunette but was abruptly snatched back.

"Kai, let me go." the raven wasn't let go but the boy loosend his hold. "I'm not a damsel in distress. You don't have to make sure I'm okay."

The brunette came closer to the boy sniffing his face taken with his scent, "We can always play dress up."

"We can but I'll be the knight in shining armor while you be Princess Mi Amora Cadenza." Cole says kissing the other who was confused. Who the hell was that princess? The kiss deepened on its own, two tongues gently making love to each other. The raven broke away first, "Lets clean up this mess."

Kai nods feeling himself become hard. 'Where did he learn to kiss like that?'


End file.
